


Lost, Guilty & Beautiful

by ajaeparkian



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Age difference not much, Daehyun of BAP is Hoseok's little brother, Day6 - Freeform, Dragons, Elven/warlock!kihyun, Faerie!minhyuk, Faeries - Freeform, Fantasy, Felix is hoseok's beta, Hoseok's march and daehyun's june, Hyungwon can see future, Jae is hoseok's bestfriend, Kihyun can see present, Kinda red string fate, M/M, Magic, Minhyuk can see past, MxM - Freeform, Not much but quite important, Smut, The bermuda trio, They're not much but still kind of main characters, Vampire!wonho, Vampires, Warlock!hyungwon, Warlocks, Werewolf cub!changkyun, Werewolf!hyunwoo, Werewolves, YoungK is hoseok's right hand, dragon!jooheon, heavy theme, i'm still new to this, idk how to tags, more tags to come, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 29,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaeparkian/pseuds/ajaeparkian
Summary: If the heaven allowed us, we'll meet again and reconnect our fate for another lifetime.A story which Hoseok is an alpha vampire with earth warlock Hyungwon as his soulmate, both connected by the string of fate.





	1. Prologue

**Foreword**  

 _There are indefinite things in this world that remain unexplained._  
_No matter how weird it is, mankind will always observe it. It will always be so with mankind._  
_But it is the imagination. But it is the past._  
_Person, mankind, people…_  
_People are the world’s strangest creatures._  
_Whether it is a meeting by chance or a major event, every occurrence will affect the future,_  
_Because a man’s path of life is not only unstoppable but also never-ending._  
_The smallest thing, the shortest amount of time, the littlest piece of record or memory…_  
_The fate that accompanies you will never disappear._  
_You might think so, but it might not be true._  
_If you believe so, then it’s decided._  
_I you don’t believe it, then it can be changed._  
_There are limits of sight, limits of hearing, limits of touch, and the limits of feeling._  
_The world is created from a different place._  
_Those who are born with gifts and those who are born without it, people are their own devil._  
_No one was born as a saint, they carried a little piece of evil inside them._  
_And it’s what they choose to be that fed the evil inside them._  
_But you, the last of your kind… the first of your kingdom._  
_Heaven has chosen and fate has worked their way._  
_You are the chosen one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be my new series, the main couple is HyungWonho with side Showki and Joohyuk.  
> This one will have fantasy theme, and I will update the chapters once I finished In Time and the continuation of Candy to My Eye.  
> As I promised before, even though Monsta X didn't win yet but I believe we already got a lot of happiness served for us!  
> This will be one of my contribution for Monsta X, and also I made this for my baby boo. I hope you like it boo~  
> As you know, we've faced a lot of hardships and more to come. But we always manage to stand up again and again, Monsta X is our pride and we will never give up.  
> As my mom used to say
> 
> "The most precious stone in the world is diamond, do you know why? Not because they are rare but because of the process they went through. The hard process, and they will eventually becomes the most precious gem in the world"
> 
> I believe that Monsta X time will come, maybe not now but soon. So Monbebe, always keep the faith okay?
> 
> The last but not the least, thank you all so much.


	2. Characters

Chae Hyungwon, is a soon to be 17 years old Warlock with the elements of earth. He was adopted in a mundane family without the knowledge of magic, earth warlock was one of the strongest creature along with dragons and vampires.

But unfortunately they extinct millennium years ago when the _First War_ occurred, a war between mankind and Magic. A war with many great loss, lives and blood.

Hyungwon was born from the first light of the earth, protected by the ward of a very powerful earth witch and warlock. Untouched by the outside world, he was only born after the time is right. Asleep inside the ward for millennium years and awakened by the song of a Faerie. Hyungwon is a _Sighters_ or Prévoyancae in the old language, someone who can see the future with the power of the moon.

-

Yoo Kihyun, a 19 years old elven warlock with the elements of ice. He’s a half elven and half warlock, his mother is an elf and his father is a very powerful warlock. Ice is not something common in elven nor the warlock world, elven usually born with the elements of earth. Ice warlock has never been born for more than millennium years after the _First War_ broke. Kihyun’s eyes color is violet pearl, he has a northern wolf named _Galadriel_ which means _‘protector’_. Kihyun is a _Scenerè_ or _Viseur_ in the old language, someone who can see the present with the power of the stars.

-

Lee Minhyuk, 19 years old faerie with the elements of Sun/Light. He was the one who sang the song that made Hyungwon born into this world, only the chosen faerie can sing a life song like the one he did to Hyungwon, it takes hundreds years of training but he was only 2 years old when he sang the song of life. He is a very gifted faerie as you can see from his elements. He held the most powerful elements in faerie world, sun. He can control the sun as he pleases, he also controls the weather. He is friends with Kihyun and Hyungwon, his parents are the ruler of faerie kingdom.  
Minhyuk is a _Signe_ or _Visée_ in the old language, someone who can see the past with the power of the sun.

-

Shin Hoseok / Wonho, is a millennium years old vampire who has been sleeping ever since the last war broke. He fought alongside the other magic in the _First War_ , he lost many members of his clan including his parents. He witnessed the brutality of mankind. He fought nearly to his limit as his powers died slowly, sleeping was the only thing that prevents him from dying. He performed a very old magic with the help of his friend, Jaehyung. a very powerful and old spell, a spell that only allows him to wake up when his true soul mate was born. Dangerous but needed, Wonho was on the edge of dying, and everyone in his clan can sense his power fading. He is the leader of Shin Clan, the oldest vampire clan in the Magic world.

-

Son Hyunwoo, an alpha werewolf who’s as old as Wonho, he fought in the _First War_ too. He led the strongest pack with Changkyun, his cub. Hyunwoo is a great leader, knows when to fall back and to strike forward. Unlike Wonho who needs a powerful spell to keep himself alive, it cost Hyunwoo the life of his mate to keep him alive, leaving him with no choice but to raise Changkyun alone. He’s the one who keeps Shin Clan in order while Wonho was asleep, his and Wonho’s clan surprisingly get along well.

-

Son Changkyun, a cute but powerful wolf cub. He often stays with the pack when his father goes hunting, he has the power of water. A very delicate elements in the magic world, very unlikely with werewolves’ image. He got the power from his mother.

-

Lee Jooheon, he is a dragon. The last dragon to hatch in the earth after the _First War_ , dragons are the symbol of magical creatures. The most majestic and the leader of all, it was told that dragons were the very first creature on earth. He is currently under Hyunwoo’s care, his parents were friend with Hyunwoo. They died in the _First War._

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was the introduction of our main characters and many more to come~


	3. Chosen

It’s cold, and dark… there was nothing to see outside, only snows falling down hard. Pouring and covering everything in white, he remembers the smell of fresh blood, the clattering of swords and the voices of magics. _He was there._

He closed his eyes, gripping the pen in his hand tight until his knuckles turned white as the sight flooded his mind.

 

_Where did you find him?_

_A warlock?!?_

_Freaks!_

_We are sorry…_

_Leave, now!_

 

The boy gasped as the sight started to become overwhelming for him, releasing his fist and realized that his nails dig deep enough to draw bloods.  
He took a deep breath before staring at the bright moon, it was full moon.

The Moon before Yule, there was a certain weird sensation before the moon take over his body once again. His eyes turned white as he stares into nothing

 

_He is awakening_

_Could it be that his mate was born?_

_Get everyone!_

_He is a warlock!_

_No! it’s dangerous!_

_Stay away from him_

_I love you **Hoseok**_

**_You are here_ **

 

The boy quickly gasped, taking as much air as possible. He coughed a few times before starting to calm down.

What was that? Who is Hoseok? And was the guy with the red eyes talked to me just now? This is a sight from the moon right? That could only mean it’s the future… but how can he talk to me?

Knock! Knock!

The boy turned around and looked at a very beautiful woman standing in front of his room  
“Hyungwon, it’s midnight and it’s cold. What are you doing still up, dear?” the woman smiled and came closer, she pulled Hyungwon into a warm hug. She smelled like cinnamon and chamomile tea.  
“Nothing mom, I was just looking at the snow” Hyungwon smiled  
“Come now dear, go back to sleep. Your father is grumbling about you staying up late and sleeping in the daylight” his mother chuckled  
“Okay” Hyungwon said as he watched her mother’s retreating back

_I should leave, before it’s all too late._

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last preview, I'm not going to post anything until I start the continuation of Candy to My Eye. I'm having some troubles and I won't be as much as active as I used to be. I will probably be gone for a week though, I don't know... I'm taking some time off from life.  
> Thank you for those who have waited and read my stories.


	4. Fate

Hyungwon sighed as he put his bag down as he stared outside the window watching as the snow falls

_Snow? I thought winter is over now..._

He looked around only to see his classmates were talking and chatting like usual as if it wasn't snowing in the middle of June.

  
"It must be the moon" hyungwon muttered under his breath, he looked outside again as the sky begin to darkened and the stars began to take over.

He took a deep breath, shivering a little as the snow began to pile up and the moon take over his body

 

_Don't go_

_I love you_

_I've been waiting for you_

_Hoseok ... please_

_I'm home_

 

Hyungwon began to shake violently as the sight flooded his mind  
"Won? Hyungwon!" Hyungwon gasped as Kihyun shook his body softly  
"Are you okay?" Kihyun asked, looking at him with worried eyes  
"I'm ... it's _that_ guy again..." Hyungwon said breathlessly and took the water bottle Minhyuk gave him, he gulped down the water and winced at how dry his throat feels  
"The Hoseok guy? You've been having a lot of sight about him lately, maybe I should ask my parents about him?" Minhyuk asked, sitting down beside Hyungwon as he stroked Hyungwon's hair  
"No" Hyungwon shook his head  
"I don't even know him, he might be someone unrelated to me"  
"But you said it yourself, he talked  to you when the moon take over. Hyungwon, I might have different ability to you but speaking through the moon is not something or somebody can do! It's impossible Hyungwon, this guy must've have been at least millennium years old to do it- well, I don't even know if it's possible" Hyungwon bit his lip at Kihyun's words  
"As much as I hate saying this but Kihyun is right... speaking through the Three Gods is impossible unless..." Minhyuk trailed  
"Unless what?" Kihyun said impatiently  
"Remember how my mom used to tell us stories from the past? About the first war and all?" Kihyun and Hyungwon nodded  
"Well... she did mentioned about the king of vampire whose power is at the same level with Three Gods but... I'm not even sure if the king is still alive, like he literally vanished from the surface of planet earth as soon as the war over so... I might be wrong but it's worth to ask..."  
"Don't you think we should ask Minhyuk's parents about this?" Hyungwon shook his head  
"I... it's fine hyung, I can handle this" Hyungwon gave them a small smile  
"But what if it's getting worse?"  
"I can handle this hyung" Hyungwon smiled, of course he can handle this.

Hiding your true self from your adoptive parents for 16 years was definitely not something to be proud of but he faced the worst, what could possibly a vampire who talked back to him during the sight do?

Hyungwon got a bigger problem for now, his parents will figure out his true identity as a warlock, he's been doing a pretty good job of pretending to be a human for 16 years but something ... or someone wanted his parents to know about his true nature.

He needs to find a way out, a solution before the time comes but what? It's not like he knows his warlock's family, let alone that, he didn't even know what kind of a warlock he is. Hell, growing up not knowing what kind of elements you have in the Magic world is sucks everyone be like _"Are you sure you are a magic?"_

Hyungwon sighed as he watched Kihyun and Minhyuk bickering about something, they're his friends right? They will surely help him right?

Hyungwon shook his head, it's a bad idea. He'll find a solution, one way or another.

-

"Are you sure you're fine? You don't want us to walk you home?"  
"I'm fine hyung" Hyungwon shook his head softly  
"Okay, call us as soon as you arrived safely" Kihyun said as he hugged the younger male, they quickly parted ways as Hyungwon walk towards the direction of his house.

The air suddenly feels so cold as the wind blowing rather harshly, Hyungwon tighten his jacket as he watched a white cat stand quietly on the fence, looking at him with its red eyes. Hyungwon shivered, he didn't know if it was because of the cold wind or the cat's eyes.

The cat meowed at him, looking at him with intense red eyes.  
Hyungwon shook his head, he should be walking faster because it seems like it's going to rain soon instead of watching a white cat meowing at him. When Hyungwon began to walk away the cat meowed again making Hyungwon turned around and huffed in annoyance.

"What do you want?" He looked at the cat irritated, the cat meowed again  
"This is ridiculous, why am I talking to a cat?" Hyungwon groaned in annoyance as he began to walk away ignoring the constant meowing behind him

Hyungwon muttered under his breath about how stupid he was for talking to a cat in the middle of empty street but he quickly stopped as he saw a figure in front of his house. Hyungwon unconsciously hid himself from that person's view as he watched them closely.

_Who are they? And what are they doing in front of my house?_

Hyungwon eyes widened as the man moves his finger as if dancing in the air and green sparks coming out from his fingers.

_A warlock??_

The man said something before pressing his doorbell

_No. Don't open it._

Hyungwon can only watched as his mother opened the door and smiled to the man, his mother said something and let the man inside.  
"No..." Hyungwon muttered under his breath before he began to runs inside his house  
"Mom!" He called as he scanned the room  
"In here dear" he heard his mother's voice and went to the kitchen where his mother served the stranger a tea  
"You're home-"  
"Who is he?" Hyungwon asked, ignoring his mother's confused look  
"A guest dear, why are you sweating? Did you run on the way here?"  
"Who are you?" He said to the man, the man only smiled and looked up and Hyungwon could swear he saw a glint of green sparks in his eyes  
"I've been looking for you, _warlock_ " Hyungwon' eyes widened as his mother gasp  
"My son is not a part of that filthy world!" He heard his father said from behind him, the man only chuckled  
"Not very understanding eh?" The man said to Hyungwon as the boy begans to tremble with anger and fear  
"Get out of my house!" He heard his father said again, the man clicked his tongue before he snapped his finger sending green sparks around the kitchen and his parents immediately falls to the floor  
"Wha-" Hyungwon couldn't finish his words as he choked on his own breath  
"They are sleeping, no worries boy" the man grinned at him and took a step closer, Hyungwon closed his eyes in fear as he heard the man chuckled again  
"You don't have to be scared, I just need you to come with me" the man said again and took another step closer, Hyungwon can only closed his eyes tighter as he began to tremble with fear

 

_Run..._

_Hyungwon..._

**_RUN!_ **

 

Hyungwon opened his eyes as he began to run upstairs with all of his might  
"You like playing games eh...?" The man said as he walked upstairs

Hyungwon closed the door to his room and began to take things that are important to him, he shoved them to his bag as he opened his windows, he took a deep breath and tried to calm his heart which beating way too fast to be normal.

He can't leave his parents, not when the man still inside his house. Hyungwon took a step back but his father's words flooded his mind

_"My son is not a part of filthy Magic world!"_

Hyungwon's breath hitched as he felt a pang in his chest, his father hate the Magic and he's part of it.  
"It's so much trouble you know... interfering with fate" Hyungwon heard the man's voice as his footsteps getting closer  
"Your parents will know your true identity one way or another... you'll hit your transformation tonight, I just made your parents know about it sooner you know..." the man said again

_Transformation?_

"You shouldn't be running" the man said, this time Hyungwon knew that the man is in front of his room, hyungwon closed his eyes in fear

 

_Hyungwon..._

 

He opened his eyes, what was that? Who was talking to him just now?

 

_Hyungwon..._

The voice called out again

 

_Don't be afraid-_

 

Hyungwon concentrated his focus to the voice because it's so faint and getting cut off

 

_I need you-_

_Will-_

_Understand?_

 

_What? What did he said?_

Hyungwon jumped in fear as the man banged to his door  
"Come out young warlock!" He said as the banging on his door getting harder

 

_Hyungwon!_

 

Hyungwon watched in fear as the green sparks slip through the door, the man was about to blow his door  
Hyungwon took a step back towards his window

 

_**JUMP!** _

 

Hyungwon jolted in surprise as his body moved itself and jumped outside through the window, he heard the explosive sound behind him and closed his eyes just when red sparks surrounded him and everything turned black.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I said that I will update this when I finished In Time but I just can't keep it to myself.  
> Forgive me for any mistakes here, I wrote this in my phone because there's something wrong with my laptop, I'm taking it to the service center this week hopefully it'll get better soon.  
> So for the time's being, I will write stories with my phone. I ask for your patience and understanding.  
> Comments are highly appreciated, and thank you for reading^^
> 
> Hmu on twitter @ ajaeparkian


	5. Who Are You?

“He’ll wake up”  
“You just teleported him beyond dimension! How are you supposed to know if he’s going to be fine or not?”  
“Because I'm the _High Warlock_? Calm yourself, I'm using Hoseok’s link to this boy anyway”

Hyungwon groaned a little as he felt a sharp pain all over his body, he tried to move his body but winced at the pain, he tried to open his eyes but his eyelids felt so heavy, he let out a small groan instead

“Oh, look! He’s awakening” someone with a cheerful voice said, Hyungwon’s flinched at the cheerfulness.  
“Calm your excitement Felix” another voice said, this one has a little bit sharp tone  
“It’s really unfair, you're only a warlock so why Hoseokkie hyung left you in charges?” Hyungwon swear he could hear the pout from the boy’s tone  
“Because I'm a high warlock, duh, anyway he didn’t left me in charge. He left _Brian_ in charge in case you forget”  
“Tsk” Hyungwon groaned a little again and this time he managed to open his eyes, blinded by the sudden light but slowly adjusting his eyes.  
“Do you remember what happened?” the man with sharp tone asked him, he wore a glasses and he has blondie hair which reminds Hyungwon of a character called Chicken Little.  
“Hey, what’s your name? How old are you? What magic are you? Do you know where we are? Do you know Hoseokkie hyung? How do you know him? Has he talked to you through your link???” the cheerful male bombard him with questions, Hyungwon only blinked in response  
“Oh, sorry... I get too excited sometimes” the boy said, looking down shyly. He reminds Hyungwon of a puppy he meet the other day.  
“My name is Felix, and I'm Hoseokkie hyung’s beta” he said, this time a little bit calmer with a cute smile on his face.

_Yep, definitely a puppy._

The male with glasess comeback with a glass of water which Hyungwon took gladly, winced at his sore throat.  
“So...” the male said, took a seat beside Hyungwon’s bed  
“Do you remember anything?” Hyungwon shook his head slowly  
“I-“ he coughed a little  
“Take it easy, your throat must be sore from all the screaming” Felix said, sitting right beside Hyungwon and took his hand in his owns. Hyungwon eyed the hands but didn’t mind it, he guess Felix is just a very affectionate person  
“I can’t remember anything...” Hyungwon said weakly, he tried to remember what happened but only flashes of red, and green sparks were all he remembered.  
“It’s your first experienced after all, and teleporting to another dimension requires a lot of energy” the male with glasses explained  
“Are you going to introduce yourself or not?” Felix asked, crossing his arms, the man rolled his eyes  
“My name is Jaehyung, you can call me Jae” the man said, Hyungwon nodded softly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
“My parents... Mom...” Hyungwon said weakly  
“Are they... where are they?” he asked confusedly  
“They are safe” a voice suddenly said, sending shivers to his body. Hyungwon looked up to where the male stand, he couldn’t made the face but the male has silver hair with blue on the tips.  
“Hoseokkie hyung!” Felix said jumping from the bed and hugged the man tightly, the man smiled softly, petting the younger male’s hair before his eyes landed on Hyungwon, making the younger male shifted uncomfortably.  
"It's you" the man said, his eyes glowing softly with bright blue color.  
Hyungwon bit his lip, unsure of what to say. Felix turned around and smiled at him  
"Hyung, he has your sparks" the boy said excitedly

_Sparks? What sparks?_

"Of course he has it" the man said again, Hyungwin knitted his eyebrows in confusion.  
"I'm sorry but-" he coughed again  
"Take your time, don't force your voice to come out." The man said as he took a step closer to Hyungwon, which made the younger male felt something weird inside his veins.  
"Says someone who just awakened" Jae said rolling his eyes  
"I might be just awakened, but I'm millennium years older than you" the man said again

_Millennium years? Is he... is he the king of vampire that Minhyuk talked about? But I'm not even sure if he's a vampire... is he? He looked pale enough to be a vampire but they don't stand under the sun just like that right?_

"Well of course, I don't remember someone asked me to cast a **_very_** old and dangerous spell on him because his powers are fading" Jae rolled his eyes  
"It wasn't a big deal" the man said, clearly amused by Jae's annoyance.  
"Wasn't a big deal??? I almost drained myself to death casting you that spell, nearly took all of my sparks! You're welcomed by the way"  
"But you did it anyway, despite the risks" Jae was about to open his mouth to spit another fire but he chose to closed them. The man smiled softly and Hyungwon could swear that his heart just fluttered at the sight  
The man's attention is now on him, looking at him with longing eyes.

"My name is Shin Hoseok" the man said, caressed Hyungwon's thin fingers. His hands are cold, almost like there is no blood rushing inside the veins that appear on his pale skin, blue and purple, red and black, a total opposite of Hyungwon's warm one. His hands feels like death, cold and lifeless.  
"Your hands are cold" were the only thing Hyungwon said before he wrapped his arms around Hoseok's, trying to at least warm it.  
Hoseok was a little bit taken aback by Hyungwon's action but he smiled softly at the younger's innocent self.  
"Of course they're cold, he's dead" Jae said with sarcasm, Felix clicked his tongue.  
"I think Younghyunnie hyung called you" he said before dragging Jae away from the two males.

 

"I..." Hyungwon bit his lip  
"Do you remember anything?" Hyungwon shook his head weakly  
"Do you feel dizzy or something?" He shook his head again  
"I can't remember anything..." Hyungwon said weakly  
"I can't remember anything..."  
"It's okay, it's normal... You haven't traveled using sparks before have you?" Hyungwon shook his head  
"I don't even know what sparks are" Hoseok took a deep breath and smiled softly.  
"We are what mundanes call us Magic, supernatural creatures to be simple. Some which consists of Vampires, Faeires, Warlocks and many other beings. You are a warlock right?" Hyungwon nodded, of course he knew he is a warlock but that's about it, he didn't even know what Magic is exactly and something about the way Hoseok talks sooth his heart.  
"But I don't know which elements I am..."  
"It's okay..." Hoseok gave his hands a reassuring squeeze  
"Not all of us figured that early" Hoseok smiled  
"Everyone in this Magic world have a specific powers, whether it's to control the wind or fire. Sparks is what we call them, the ability of nature."  
"When Jae said that he was using your sparks to bring me here..."  
"He used my ability"  
"Which is...?"  
"Let's save that for another time, okay?" Hoseok smiled again  
"You need to rest for now"  
"But I don't feel like sleep-" Hoseok put his hand over Hyungwon eyes as his fingers lit red sparks before Hyungwon falling softly into his embrace.  
"You need to rest.. before they come" Hoseok said as he laid Hyungwon on the bed softly, caressing his soft locks.

-

"It's been days!" Kihyun hissed to Minhyuk, they were talking about how Hyungwon went MIA, he didn't show up to his classes and he didn't pick up his phone call. They tried to pin his location through his phone but his last whereabouts was in his own house.  
"Should we go to his house?" Kihyun nodded

"His house looks empty, maybe they're on vacation...?" Kihyun hits Minhyuk's head  
"In the middle of exam season? I didn't remember the last time Mr and Mrs Chae were that inconsiderate of their son's schedule like that" Kihyun rolled his eyes before he took a deep breath, eyes glowing white pearl as white sparks surrounded his fingers before he snap them. The glamour that was surrounding the house shattered like piece of glasses.

"See? I knew something was off!" Kihyun said as he stepped inside the house, eyes scanning around, the house was a mess, windows shattered and things were broken. They went to the kitchen before kihyun gasped as he saw Mr and Mrs Chae laying on the floor unconsciously.  
"They are under sparks" Minhyuk said as he slowly break the sparks, replacing it with his own sparks which glows with goldenish color.  
"Hyungwon is missing" Kihyun said as he went down from upstairs  
"His front door was blown up, I sensed some green sparks. I still needs to find out whom it belongs to, are you going to take them to your house?" Minhyuk nodded  
"I'll let my parents take care of them..."  
"Where the hell is Hyungwon?" Kihyun hissed

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, another update of Lost, Guilty & Beautiful ^^
> 
> I'm thinking of organizing my life because it's such a mess right now so I'm back to the previous update schedule. Every end of the week, I'll try to update as frequent as I can but no promises.  
> I also wondering, do you guys like this kind of theme? This whole fantasy thing because I get the impression that you guys like domestic ones more than fantasy ㅇㅅㅇ
> 
> I hope everyone have a good day and thank you for reading^^


	6. Orange and Red Hues

Hyungwon looked around as Felix showed him the whole place, smiling and jumping excitedly as he did so.

"Umm..." Hyungwon bit his lips nervously, Felix turned around and looked at Hyungwon with a cute confused puppy face

_Ah so cute_

"What is it?" Felix tilted his head cutely  
"It might sounds rude but... what magic are you?" Felix smiled  
"I am a vampire!" he said cheerfully Hyungwon's eyes widened for a while  
"Why?" Hyungwon shook his head weakly  
"No, I thought you were something else because you said you are Hoseok's beta"  
"It's true, I am his beta. He is the one who turned me into a vampire" Hyungwon looked at Felix, his eyebrows knitted in confusion  
"He... turned you?" Felix nodded  
"So you were a human before?" Felix nodded again  
"I don't get it... I thought there's a blood oath between mundanes and magic that says no race from magic is allowed to turn a born mundanes into one of them? But if Hoseok turned you... does that mean he broke the oath? Isn't Hoseok supposed to be punished for that?" Felix chewed on his lips nervously  
"It's um... umm... I don't know how to explain it to you, it's rather complicated"  
"Do mundane that was turned like you also have sparks?" Hyungwon asked out of curiosity, Felix shook his head  
"No, but I have the ability to heal" he smiled again  
"How old is Hoseok? Judging from the way everyone treats him, he must've had high position in vampire hierarchy right?" Felix's eyes turned wide in shock  
"I... he's... I-" he was cut by a deep voice from behind  
_"Felix"_ the boy turned around and his eyes widened  
"H-hyung..." the boy said weakly before the said male with intimidating aura walked towards him, put his hands over Felix's eyes and soon the boy fell unconscious in his arms. Just like Hoseok did to Hyungwon yesterday, the man took Felix in his arms before looking up to Hyungwon.  
"You shouldn't be wandering around too far, _they might find you_ " the male said before turning away, Hyungwon shivered at his deep voice

_They? They who?_

-

"Mom... how are they?" Minhyuk asked, chewing on his lips, his mother sighed.  
"Nothing too serious, they are just unconscious. Luckily, whoever did this to them only put them under sparks and did nothing else"  
"But...?"  
"They knew about Hyungwon's identity, we looked at her memories and honestly speaking... things weren't good. His mother was shocked by the fact and his father... well, he hates the magic and his reaction was rather harsh towards Hyungwon." His father said, taking his wife's hand in his.  
"We might need to erase their memories about that day" Minhyuk's eyes went big  
"Do we have to?" His mother hugged him  
"Unless you want them to hate Hyungwon for the rest of their life" his father answered.

-

"I might found out whoever took Hyungwon" Kihyun said as he sat on Minhyuk's bed  
"You're not even worried about Mr and Mrs Chae and how did you find them anyway" Minhyuk said with a sharp tone  
"Honestly speaking Lee Minhyuk? I'm not really that fond of them, I always told you that my elven side can sense their hatred towards magic, and thinking that Hyungwon have to come out clean to them one day while they speak trash of him and his blood for years pierced my heart. I like them, I do but their hatred of magic is too much and too unreasonable"  
"But they love him"  
"As a _mundane_ " Kihyun reminds Minhyuk  
"And what happened when they'll find out about his identity? You and I both know it" Minhyuk chewed on his lips  
"I don't want to shit talking about them, and for your other question... I have a fuckin elven blood in me, we were born to be a tracker" Kihyun rolled his eyes  
"Even from a smallest hint if sparks?" Kihyun groaned in frustration  
"Are you even a born faerie, I questioned that every second in my life" Kihyun makes a swift motion with his hand before displaying a white hologram map in front of them.  
"You see this orange colour?"  
"It's orange and red hues Kihyun" Kihyun looked at him annoyed  
"It's the colour of sunset" Kihyun rolled his eyes again  
"I fuckin know it but do we have to separate every colour like that? Like _Cal Poly Pomona green, Alizarin crimson and Fashion fuchsia_????" Kihyun said in frustration  
"I'm a faerie Kihyun" Minhyuk said with an un amused tone  
"In case you forget, we are the one who bring seasons to mundane and magic's world and that job requires a whole lot knowledge of colours" **/think of as fairies in thinker bell movies/**  
"No, I don't. I'm a fuckin mix breed of an elf and a warlock" Kihyun spat  
"Back to my point, this _orange and red hues_ belongs to whoever linked to the one who took Hyungwon"  
"So it's not _the_ one who took him? Just like an acquaintance of the person?" Kihyun took a deep breath, holding himself from choking Minhyuk right here and now.  
"It's a faint trace of sparks in case you forget"  
"Oh no, I didn't forget bitch" Minhyuk smirked  
"Just thought you're a little better than this, but eh"  
"If you keep acting like a bitch in heat I might consider to kill you with elven ways" Kihyun threatened him  
"I say we follow this trace and if we're lucky we might get any information on whoever took Hyungwon and why"  
"We?"  
"Yes, you and I. Idiot"  
"Without telling my parents"  
"No"  
"I'm in"

-

"An elven warlock just tracked your sparks, _alpha_ " Hyunwoo hummed as he watched his son playing with Jooheon on the field  
"You're dismissed" he said to one of the guards  
"Elven warlock eh? What a rare and precious DNA" someone from behind said  
"You're not actually hitting on him Daehyun" Hyunwoo rolled his eyes  
"What? I'm just saying, he's a rare breed" the man grinned, showing his whisker-like dimples  
"Or maybe you should pay your brother a visit" Daehyun's eyes widened  
"He woke up? Like... now?"  
"The whole clan already went to his place, you're the only vampire in my dent" Hyunwoo said grinning  
"Shit, he woke up and no one even bothered to tell me a thing"  
"Don't you vampires have some sort of link to your king?"  
"Excuse you, I'm his brother not his servants" Daehyun rolled his eyes, walking towards Changkyun and picked the boy up and kissed his face, he ruffled Jooheon's goldenish hair.  
He said something to the boys before waving to Hyunwoo, earning an eye roll from the older male before he disappeared in a mix of Carmine red and Carnation pink sparks.

Changkyun looked up and run towards his father before giving the man a tight hug  
"I think you'll meet someone very soon hyung" Jooheon said  
"Dragon instinct?" The younger male nodded  
"Well, let's hope it's the elven warlock boy"

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is sunday, which means weekend... which means updates for all of my books~!!  
> Can anyone guess who's the man Felix called hyung? He was so scared of the man ㅋㅋㅋ
> 
> I was a little bit down because I've seen a lot of salty fans, like why y'all gotta digest too much hate early in the morning. People seemed to snapped at every single thing others do /sigh/
> 
> But anyway, life's gotta move on.
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving feedbacks! ♡♡♡
> 
> Hmu on twitter @ ajaeparkian


	7. Alpha

Hyungwon was looking at Hoseok from the balcony, the vampire was talking to the guards.  
He was radiating with leadership aura, the way he talks and moves. Explaining thoroughly to the guards, Hyungwon didn't know why but he likes watching the older man talks.

He leaned to the railings, resting his chin on top of his hands. Hoseok said something and the guards nodded before they left, the man looked around before looking up to meet with Hyungwon's gaze.

Hyungwon was startled and he quickly fixed his composure, Hoseok smiled at him.

_God, that gorgeous smile._

He gestured Hyungwon to close his eyes, the younger male looked at him suspiciously before doing so. He counted to 5 before opening them again, gasping as Hoseok was already in front of him.

"How did you do that?" Hoseok smiled  
"Vampire thing"  
"Ah..." Hyungwon looked down  
"I... I'm really thankful that Jae brought me here and helped me escape from something which I don't remember... I think it's been a few days I'm here, I'm sure my parents and friends are worried about me... I can't stay here forever, not when you guys won't tell me what happened or why Jae teleported me through dimension..."  
_"Are you?"_ Hyungwon looked up  
"What do you mean?"  
"Are you sure that you're parents worried about you?" Hyungwon blinked  
"Of course they are, I'm their son..." Hyungwon trailed off, suddenly bits of his memories came back

_"My son is not a part of filthy Magic world!"_

"What was that? What did you do to me?" Hyungwon looked at Hoseok with confusion.  
"I didn't do anything, it was your memories. They're coming back..." Hoseok said as he took a step closer, Hyungwon shook his head and took a step back.  
"You are changing..." Hoseok said again  
"Make it stop!" Hyungwon half yelled, face contorted in pain  
"I can't stop the transformation... what do you want me to stop?" Hoseok said as he held Hyungwons hands firmly  
"The sounds... the ringing! The voices!" Hyungwon yelled as he crouched down to his knees, covering his ears and closed his eyes.  
"Stop..." Hoseok's eyes glint in red as he brushed Hyungwon's fringe away from his eyes, Hyungwon looked up and was meet with a pair of crimson red eyes. His breath hitched as he choked on his words.

Hoseok pressed a soft kiss on his sweaty forehead, lips mouthing words Hyungwon can't figure.  
Hoseok pulled him into a tight hug, letting the younger male resting his head on his shoulder. His eyes glowing dangerously red.

_**HelphelphelprunhelpfighthelprunhelphelpHELP!** _

Hoseok took a sharp breath, as the emotions began to overwhelmed him. Shooting right through his veins, scratching his brain cells.  
"Are you..." Hoseok looked down and the now sleeping boy in his arms.

Hyungwon looked like an angel, sent down by God Himself to save the earth. It's not fair, he shouldn't be suffering like this. Not for the sins of others.

Hoseok runs his fingers through the soft locks, if it's true... if it's real...  
If Hyungwon is really an earth warlock, then the sounds he was hearing were the sounds of earth. Asking for help, telling the history of the earth, whispering the future to this boy. Reaching out for what it yearns for millennium years. Their guardian.

"That means you held the power of the moon..."

-

"I hate to say this but don't you think we're getting too far from the main street?" Minhyuk said as he looked around the tall trees surrounding them.  
"Nevermind, I take it back. We're officially in a fuckin forest, we're going to die"  
"Shut it, you're a fuckin magic in case you forget" Kihyun snapped but still looking ahead in front of him, not bothering to look at Minhyuk.

Minhyuk lets out a wails and began to catch up with Kihyun, circling his arms around Kihyun's hand.  
Kihyun clicked his tongue, trying to shake Minhyuk's arms but failed. He was about to say something when they heard a deep growl.  
"What was that...?" Minhyuk whispered, sticking impossibly closer to Kihyun. As much as Kihyun hates skinship, the growls starting to get on his nerves too. It feels like they comes from everywhere.  
"Guard up" Kihyun said as his eyes scanned the surrounding.  
"What are faerie and a mixbreed doing in our territory here?" A low voice chuckled, Kihyun turned to search for the source of the voice.  
"We have no business with you, we were jus-"  
"Looking for the alpha" Kihyun gulped and the grip on his shirt tightened, he can sense the fear radiating from Minhyuk. Of course he couldn't blame the faerie as he was raised in a palace with hundreds of guards.

Minhyuk is a crown prince after all, Kihyun held Minhyuk's trembling hands, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I don't think it has anything to do-"  
"You're looking for _our alpha_ " the voice said again, Kihyun took a deep breth, despite fear consuming his whole body Kihyun still hate it when people don't let him finished his words. He felt a vibration from behind, Minhyuk was holding his soft laughter.

"Well,take us to him then" Kihyun said, raising his chin up. Trying to show that he is not afraid.  
"And what are you gonna do when you meet him?"  
"It's none of your business" Kihyun hissed and immediately regretted it when pairs of glowing eyes shown from behind the bushes. Yellow and green.

"Well, let's just head back Ki... we're just wasting time here" Minhyuk suddenly said as he dragged Kihyun away. Kihyun looked at him with big eyes.

_What the fuck?_

Before they can get away, a big brown wolf was blocking their way. Baring its teeth and fangs.  
"Oh? You're not letting us go then? What are we now? A honorary guests?" Minhyuk raised his eyebrows  
"Intruders" a voice said from behind and suddenly there were two guys each on their side, holding their hands firm and dragged them far into the woods.

-

"They are here, alpha" Hyunwoo opened his eyes, taking a deep breath before he spoke  
"Bring them here" he said with a hoarse voice, the guard nodded and walked outside.

Kihyun hissed as he was pushed to the front, stumbling a little but quickly regained his composure. He cleared his throat and brush the dust off of his clothes.

He looked up and immediately frozen in place as a pair of sunset eyes looking at him, piercing through his heart, staring deep into his soul.

The man was very well built, Kihyun can clearly see from underneath his black fitting shirt, the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. The man was much bulkier and bigger than Kihyun, hell Kihyun would've been a stick if they were to be compared in size. Kihyun shifted uncomfortably, avoiding the burning gaze on him.

"Explain yourself" the man spoke, sending shivers to Kihyun's body as his deep voice rings in his ears.  
"I-" Kihyun choked on his own voice, he couldn't word his thoughts as the man keep staring at him. His throat feels dry and his body is shivering in cold.  
"We were trying to find our friend" Minhyuk said from behind, voice sounded firm. It seems like the man in front of them didn't have any effects on the faerie, maybe only with elven?  
"Friend?" The man raised his eyebrow.  
"Yes, our friend that your acquaintance took or perhaps kidnapped" the man leaned in his chair, muscles flexing as he did so.  
"And why should I care?"  
"Because-" Kihyun tried to ignore his cracking voice  
"We tracked the sparks in his house and it leads us to you" Kihyun said, thankful he still managed to finish the sentence.  
"Tracked?" The man now seems interested  
"Yeah, tracked. Do I really need to spell it for you? T-r-a-c-k-e-d." Kihyun rolled his eyes, the man lets out an amused snort  
"You must be the mudblood then" Kihyun flinched at the word  
"A mix between an elf and a warlock..." The man said, standing up and taking a step closer to Kihyun. He tilted Kihyun's face, Kihyun shut his eyes closed as he feels all jittery when the man touched his skin as if he was burning Kihyun's skin.  
"Show me your eyes" the man said  
"N-no" Kihyun whimpered, Minhyuk was about to cast his sparks when the guards held him. The man raised his hand and the guards immediately stopped.  
"Move and I'll call your parents now, dear crown prince" the man said, his eyes glowing dangerously in sunset colors.  
" **Show. Me. Your. Eyes** " the man said again and Kihyun could feel himself surrounding to the man, falling into submission. He carefully opened his eyes, his long eyelashes fluttered as he stare deep into the man's eyes. His eyes glows beautifully in pearlish white, Kihyun gasped as a new and unfamiliar feeling stormed inside him, wave after intense wave.  
" _A-alpha..._ " Kihyun whimpered, voice weak and filled with submission.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, ShowKi finally meet but what's with Hyunwoo attitude? Ohhh, and HyungWonho~  
> Hyungwon's transformation already begun and I can't wait to tell pieces of it~  
> Tell me what do you think of this chapter^^
> 
> As much as I'm grateful for the love you give to my books, please no translating or using my works! I know that my works are far from perfect and have so many flaws I've lost count but I didn't work my ass in literature just so people can use it however they please >_<  
> And if you really want to use it, please give credit to me ㅠㅠ
> 
> Thank you for loving this story, hmu on twitter @ ajaeparkian


	8. Denial

Hyunwoo smirked as Kihyun started to fall into submission, he released the grip on Kihyun's chin and turned away, leaning back into his chair again.  
Kihyun was trying to control his breathing, biting the inside of his cheeks as his face turned red.

"What did you do to him wolf?" Minhyuk spat, anger can be clearly heard in his tone. Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows in amusement.  
"Me? I did nothing" he smirked  
"We're leaving" Minhyuk said as he tried to break free  
"Not so soon my dear prince, you have broken in our territory without sending us an announcement first. Royal rules, remember?" Hyunwoo smirked at Minhyuk  
"This is a violation to our sacred agreement, your parents and I have a blood oath my dear prince" Minhyuk hissed, the air around him thickens as his skin began to glows in glittery gold.

Kihyun turned to Minhyuk and he held Minhyuk's hands as his sparks began to caressed Minhyuk's skin, calming his senses as the color turned into normal again.  
"Stars..." Hyunwoo murmured, Kihyun looked at him unsur of what he just heard.  
"Star is your lord right?" Kihyun clenched his jaw, not bothering to answer  
"Answer me" Hyunwoo said in a very dark and thick voice, making Kihyun shuddered and whimpered again.  
"Y-yes..." Kihyun said, half whimpering and half moaning

All of the tension in the air choked him, his blood suddenly rushed all over his body to his crotch, making him more uncomfortable than before. Hyunwoo seemed to realize that Kihyun was trying to hide the bulge in his pants.

"Say, my dear crown prince..." Minhyuk looked away at the name  
"What should I tell your parents about this violation of oath? _'Good day King Lee, today a very unfortunate thing happened. Your dear son, the crown prince just trespasses my territory which violates our oath. What do you think I shall do to him?'_ is that what you want me to write?" Minhyuk gritted his teeth.  
Hyunwoo's attention was back on Kihyun, who was holding Minhyuk's hands.  
"I don't know who's acquaintance you were looking for but I can assure it was no werewolf"  
"Oh? How can you be sure? Are wolves connected to each other's mind like some sort of animal's connection? Or they specially connected to you? Their _so_ respected _alpha_ " Minhyuk rolled his eyes  
"Yes, you are right my dear prince. We are animals indeed, especially with our territories." Hyunwoo grinned, showing his fangs and his eyes glows dangerously as Kihyun whimpered again.  
"Take our guests to their rooms" Hyunwoo said to the guards as they dragged Kihyun and Minhyuk away.

-

"What the hell???? What was that??" Minhyuk immediately asked Kihyun as soon as they entered the room.  
"What was what?"  
"You? Acting all submissive in front of that jerk? And what's with the whimpers?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about, our main priority here is Hyungwon" Kihyun said as he looked around the room.  
"We're locked" Kihyun hissed  
"Don't try to change the subject Kihyun, I know what I see." Minhyuk crossed his arms on his chest  
"Shit, I didn't know we were going to end up like this" Kihyun cursed under his breath  
"What's with you and the alpha?" Minhyuk asked again  
"We should escape soon, with or without force" Kihyun said as he tried to open the windows  
"Not so soon..." Minhyuk said as he sat on the edge of the bed, his head was spinning like crazy.  
"What's wrong?" Kihyun rushed to his side  
"Solar eclipse is coming, I can't contain all of my power..." Minhyuk said before he collapsed

-

"Did you meet him?" Jooheon asked from behind, leaning on the door frame in Changkyun's room. The little wolf had just fallen asleep a while ago.  
"Yes, I did. A very spiteful mix breed." Jooheon snorted  
"I told you, he's a power sub... he suits you" Jooheon said softly, Hyunwoo shook his head as he watched Changkyun squirmed a little in his sleep.  
"You know that I love her" Jooheon sighed  
"You can't keep living on the dead hyung, dead don't talk" when Hyunwoo said nothing Jooheon sighed again  
"You know he's the one" Jooheon said before walking away.

-

"Unnhh" Hyungwon groaned in pain as the ringing in his head continues.  
"Shouldn't we do something to help him?" Felix asked tugging on Jae's sleeve.  
"I don't know how and I can't, interfering with one of the three gods means death in case you didn't know."  
"But..."  
"Listen Felix, I might be the high warlock but there are a lot of things that are out of my power. For example this one, he is going through his transformation, his real self is awakening by the power of the moon. No one can stop or ease the pain, he has to endure it until the moon is satisfied and accepted him as its child" Felix bit his lips as Hyungwon screamed in pain again.  
"Anyway, what's with you and Changbin?"  
"Nothing..." Felix murmured under his breath, before Jae could speak the door was opened and shows Younghyun.  
"How's the little warlock?" He asked to both of them, but Jae turned his head away and made no sounds.  
"In pain..." Felix answered  
"Do I need to call Hoseok?"  
"Why do you have to call him? He just woken up from his deep sleep, and why are you so worried about Hyungwon anyway?" Jae said sharply.  
"First of all, he is the one who awakened Hoseok.  
Secondly, Hoseok asked me to check on Hyungwon.  
Lastly, why? Are you jealous?" Jae snorted  
"Of who? You? And him? Oh seriously, it's disgusting" Jae said, looking at anywhere but Younghyun. Younghyun just smirked nodded  
"Sure, whatever you like" Hyungwon lets out another scream before he whimpered and fall unconscious.  
Jae immediately rushed to his side, checking his vital.  
"He's too weak,  he won't be able to last for another day" Jae said as he put Hyungwon under his sparks which glows in Canary Yellow.  
"I'll go get Hoseok" Younghyun said as he disappear in thin air, as soon as Younghyun gone the door was opened.  
"Where's admiral Kang?" Changbin asked, his hair was disheveled and he was breathing hard as if he just run for hours.  
"He just left to get Hoseok, why?" Changbin cursed under his breath.  
"Felix, come with me" Felix quickly followed Changbin without a word.  
"I need you to seal the area" Felix looked up  
"I need Hyunjin to do that, you know I can't do it alone"  
"I'll talk to his leader but for now I need you" Felix bit his lip unsure of what to do  
"I... you know I'm not that strong Hyung..." Changbin turned around so sudden Felix almost bumped into him.

He cupped Felix's face, squeezing his fluffy cheeks while Felix looked at him with big eyes. Confusion is clear on his face.  
"Listen, you are strong and just because you were turned doesn't mean you're less than us."  
"But I'm not a pure blood..."  
"So? I didn't choose you because you're a half blood. I didn't choose you because I'm a pure blood. I choose you because you are you and that's all that matters to me. Screw with them, because I live for you." Changbin said as he flicked Felix's nose softly.  
"What happened with you? What demon possessed you?" Felix giggled.  
"See? This is what I hate" Changbin rolled his eyes but smile a little  
"I'm trying to be a good mate for you but here you are, accusing me getting possessed by some demon"  
"Okay, okay I'm sorry" Felix said as he kissed Changbin softly  
"Love can wait but threat won't. Stop displaying such a vulgarity in public" Minho said as he walk passed them  
"I will try my best hyung, just go get Hyunjin" Felix smiled  
"I know" Changbin said, kissing the younger male one more time before he vanished in cosmic cobalt sparks.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited about ShowKi~  
> Ohh and we're getting some jealousy from Jae /smirked/  
> I already have plans for ShowKi and all other couple but it's just too hard to realise it in writings ;_; I'm struggling /ugh/  
> We haven't know what Hoseok sparks is! And Hyunwoo, ohh that poor wolf, he suffered from a heartbreak ;_;
> 
> Anyway, if you want to talk to me hmu on twitter @ ajaeparkian


	9. Aiming For The Heart

"What did you said??! You lost the boy? A boy who's not even transform yet?" A man said, a low growl could clearly be heard from him. The man in front of him was shaking as he kneel.  
"I am very sorry master-"  
"Your sorry ass could get me nothing" the man spat  
"But he's got someone helping him" the man leaned forward, now interested in what his man got to say.  
"I can sense a hint of Canary Yellow sparks, and when the boy jumped out from his window... he was transported, engulfed in red sparks" the man's eyes widened  
"Red sparks you said?? Don't lie to me!" He growled  
"I'm not lying master, it's the truth. You can see it in my memory, I believe he got a very powerful warlock helping him judging from the canary yellow sparks... he's alive... _the king is alive_ "

-

"Aarrhggghhh!" Hyungwon groaned in pain as he curled up into a ball, his skin felt hot, like he was on fire and  skinned alive. His bones felt like somebody just crushed them into tiny pieces, his head felt like it's going to explode. There was blood coming out from his nose, and ears. All the screams he heard in his head, the ringing sounds drive him to the brink of insanity. He coughed up some blood and shut his eyes tight.  
"Uunghhh" he whimpered, what happened to him? Why is this happening to him???  
"Hyungwon" a voice called as Hyungwon looked up to see who, it was Hoseok.

Standing near to the bed as his eyes glows dangerously red, his fangs were visible.  
Hyungwon gulped the lump in his throat and reached out his hands, making grabby motions to Hoseok.  
"Please..." his whispered  
"It hurts..." Hyungwon sobbed, Hoseok walked towards him and sat on the edge of the bed, holding his hands as Hyungwon hissed.

Hoseok felt cold, like an ice or death. A contrast to his burning ones, his hands felt firm and fit perfectly on his own sweaty palms.  
Hoseok pulled Hyungwon into his embrace, stroking the soft locks.

"Take it easy, deep breath" he said as he continue to stroked Hyungwon's hair.  
Hyungwon screamed when a sudden pain was directed to his back and there was sounds of bones cracking.  
His grips on Hoseok's bulky arms tightened, his knuckles turned white as he gritted his teeth.  
"Ughhh" his whole body was shaking violently, he was sweating uncontrollably as he choked on his own breath.  
"I'm here..." Hoseok said as red sparks began to surround them, Hyungwon looked up. His eyes looked like a cat's eyes now, his pupils dilated.  
"H-Hoseok..." he whimpered and closed his eyes as Hoseok leaned in and kissed his sweaty forehead.

There was something about the way Hoseok looked at him with those red eyes, the way he held Hyungwon in his arms, the way he whispered calming words to his ears.  
There was something magical about Hoseok's presence, he could feel the older man's radiating power, he could feel the thousands years of living from this man.  
"You're going to be fine"

-

"Minhyuk wake up!" Kihyun shook Minhyuk's body violently as the sun peeked through the curtains.  
"The sun is up! Your lord is up bitch!" Kihyun said as he slapped Minhyuk's face  
"It fucking hurts bitch" Minhyuk said as he sit up so sudden their foreheads knocked.  
"Fuck/shit!"  
"What a bright morning" someone suddenly said, the two males turning their head almost in unison and stared wide eyed at the owner of the voice.

It was a teenage boy with platinum hair, he has two deep dimples that showed even when he's not talking. He looked at him uninterested.  
"Are you two finished yet?" He asked as he crossed his arms on his chest.

 

_"Dragon..." Minhyuk whispered as his eyes glowed goldenish ccolor, the boy raised his eyebrows._  
_"You said what?"_  
_"Dragon... you are a dragon" Minhyuk said as he stand up, looking at the boy closely as his sparks began to tickles the morning air._

_Before the boy could say anything Minhyuk suddenly hugged the boy and kissed him, letting himself melted into the kiss and moaned._

_To say that Kihyun is shocked was an understatement, he was beyond shocked. His childhood friend just kissed a stranger early in the morning, let alone that, they were in werewolves territory which mean no one can be trusted._

_They boy's eyes widened as Minhyuk pulled back from the kiss, staring at him with those bright eyes._  
_"I've been waiting for you..."_

 

Minhyuk shook his head violently as he stared at the boy with wide eyes.

_What was that? What was that vision?_

He looked at Kihyun who was sitting on the edge of the bed as if nothing happened.  
"What happened?" Minhyuk asked, his voice was hoarse.  
"He said, the alpha leader is waiting for us for breakfast"  
"Huh?" Minhyuk looked at Kihyun with confusion but the male only shrugged his shoulders.  
"I'm sorry but I thought we were your prisoners" Kihyun spat  
"I don't know man, but you better show up soon or else you're gonna regret it" something about the way that boy said they were gonna regret it sent shivers through their spines.

Kihyun and Minhyuk nodded before the boy walked out from their room. The two males looked at each other.  
"I feel bad about this"  
"Well, what could possibly go wrong?"  
"Solar eclipse...?"

-

Kihyun shifted uncomfortably as the young cub watching him with big eyes that sparkle. He was looking at him with curiosity as his baby sitter tried to feed him.  
"Prince Changkyun, please eat your breakfast" his baby sitter said as he sighed when Changkyun refused to eat, shaking his head and shut his lips thight.  
"Your food is going to cry if you won't eat them" Kihyun suddenly blurted out what was on his mind.

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit_

Kihyun gulped down when the room went silent, the boy looked at him again.  
"Really? Is Mr. Fish going to cry if I don't eat him??"

_Well... screw his life._

"Of course, Mr. Fish wants you to be healthy! If you eat him your bones will grow stronger!" Kihyun said as he picked up some fish meat, making sure there was no bones in it and bring it to the boy's mouth.  
"Ahh" Kihyun said as the boy opened his mouth and began to chew on his food.  
Kihyun smiled but quickly choked on his own spit as Minhyuk jabbed his stomach. Kihyun glared to the male beside him.  
"What the fuck?" He whispered  
"Did you just fed a werewolf?"  
"He's a fuckin little boy you dumbass"  
"He's the _alpha's_ son you bitch" Kihyun's eyes widened and looked at Changkyun who was chewing on his food happily.  
"The baby sitter called him prince in case you forgot, idiot" Kihyun gulped  
"And in case you forgot, werewolves have a very good hearing" Hyunwoo casually said, the two males turned their head to face him.  
"Oh, we didn't. We were just hoping to have some privacy but I guess werewolves didn't know what privacy is right?" Minhyuk rolled his eyes  
"Prince Changkyun!" His baby sitter yelled as Changkyun rounded the table and went to Kihyun's side and looked at him with big eyes.  
Changkyun blinked a few times before the water in the cups flowed outside into the air, circling Kihyun.  
"Oh?" Kihyun said in surprised, he smiled at Changkyun and touch the water circling him, freezing it slowly. Changkyun's eyes widened at the motions.  
"Your sparks is ice??" Changkyun asked in awe and Kihyun nodded.  
"Cool!" Changkyun smiled and giggled  
"Changkyun" Hyunwoo called, his eyes showed no emotions. Changkyun bit his lips and looked down.  
"I'm sorry but he's a kid...? Stop intimidating him with your sparks you stupid alpha!" Kihyun said as the ice(water) circling him breaks and he pulled Changkyun into his hug.  
"Men with powers knows nothing about parenting" Kihyun huffed as he stood up and began to walk away, leaving Minhyuk staring with jaw dropped to the floor.

_I love (hate) you, Yoo Kihyun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, been a long time huh? This probably my slowest record of updates. I'm sorry, but period been a bitch to me.  
> I keep on hinting about the Solar Eclipse , what do you think will happen when the Solar eclipse hit? And the appearance of mysterious guy! The king is alive... ohohohooho~  
> It's really painful to write Hyungwon scenes ;_; my poor heart can't take it but! It's not the end yet~
> 
> Please tell me what you think if this chapter, thank you^^
> 
> Hmu on twitter @ ajaeparkian


	10. The Sun

"We were supposed to search for Hyungwon, not to stuck here as prisoners" Kihyun huffed  
"There were too much flaws in our plan" Minhyuk said weakly as he rested his head on the headboard.  
"What flaws?" Kihyun snapped  
"First of all, we are teenagers Ki. What do you expect? They're pack of thousands probably millennium years of werewolves.  
Secondly, we didn't have any backup. It's only the two of us, besides our sparks aren't the attack type.  
Thirdly, we headed off without telling our parents remember? It leaves us vulnerable.  
And lastly, what the fuck were you thinking when you ran off with the alpha's son you fuckin idiot?" Minhyuk said as he rolled his eyes, but something caught Kihyun's attention. It was the way he moved, blinking his eyes slowly and he was breathing weakly.  
"Are you okay?" Minhyuk smiled and shook his head slowly.  
"I'll be fine... as soon as the Solar eclipse passed." Kihyun's eyes widened

 _Shit_ , he didn't think thoroughly.

He quickly went to Minhyuk's side and held his hands, listening carefully as Minhyuk's heartbeats keep slowing down.  
"Only minutes" Minhyuk said, trying to ease the worries in Kihyun's face.

Minhyuk slowly closed his eyes as he took a deep breath before his heart stopped beating. The light outside began to fade, engulfing the world in its darkness as the solar eclipse began to strike. Minhyuk's skin glowed in goldenish color, his sparks filled the room, flowing in the air.

Kihyun took a deep breath, looking around him closely.  
Solar eclipse is a natural phenomenon that held a very important part in the faerie kingdom, sun is faeries' main power source, their lord. The brightest the light is, the stronger faeries gets. But solar eclipse means that the sun will be covered by the moon, hiding its light which weakening faeries power.

Sun is one of the main gods in Magic world and thus very powerful, when solar eclipse hits, the seal in faerie body will also weakened and their power flood out. This was such a beautiful phenomenon to watch as non-faeries because when solar eclipse happened, the kingdom will be covered in golden sparks. A golden mist, covering the whole kingdom but a very dangerous one. If you are not strong enough the mist will absorb your power and leaves you sparksless.

When solar eclipse happened, the ones with moon as their god becomes a lot stronger and vice versa when lunar eclipse happened. But the only race with moon as their god are earth warlocks, vampires and werewolves.

Earth warlocks were considered extinct since the First War broke, while vampires disappeared from the surface, completely gone and no one knows why. Werewolves were the only one left.

But in this case, Minhyuk's main power is light (sun) which mean the impact will be a lot dangerous for his life. He depends on sun wholly, his main power comes from the sun as he was choosen by the sun itself to be its child. Just like Kihyun was choosen as the child of stars, solar eclipse for Minhyuk means that whoever near him when the event occurred will also able to use his powers.

_Light over darkness._

But it was okay for Kihyun since he's the child of stars and thus his god provides him with protection he needs, but he wasn't so sure whether the room will be able to contain Minhyuk's power. They're in werewolves den after all, whose god is moon.

"Minhyukkie..." Kihyun whispered as he began to see red strings all over the room.

One of faeries' power is to see the string of fate, to see who mates with who. Of course it takes years of training but Minhyuk is special, only he wasn't that much interested in knowing things like that.

Faeries are known as kind hearted, and loving creatures. Love was something they definitely appreciate, but not Minhyuk. He hates love, something _useless_ and _blinding_ he said.

Of course there was a reason behind his hate, his brother.  
The crown prince before him with the power of fire, a prince that everyone's love. A kind and loving prince, straight from fairytales and dreams. A prince that everyone's adores just like Minhyuk loves his brother. Minhyuk was never a diplomatic prince, he loves playing around, enjoying the bliss of world. All is fine as long both parties happy, he's fine with both sides (top or bottom). He loves his brother more than anyone else in the world, he was so happy when his brother announced his mate, hell, the whole kingdom was in happiness because of that.

A beautiful incubi, his brother was so happy that he yelled the news to the whole castle. Minhyuk was also very happy about it, the bells were ringing, the doors to the kingdom were opened and the light becomes brighter in the magic world.

But little did they know, the girl was only playing with fire. She was looking for the exposure of having the faerie prince as her mate, so when the wedding was announced she called it off. Turning her back on Minhyuk's brother and shooting daggers through his heart, they tried to reasoned her. Talked to her out of this, that a mate bond was somehing they shouldn't play with. But she broke his brother's heart even more as she said

_"Faeries are nothing more than stupid lovers, who worshipped love these days? Isn't it a little bit too lame? To think so highly of love"_

And ever since that day, the kingdom doors were never to be opened again, the light in the magic world faded, and the bells never rings again.

His brother has lost his fire, a piece of him died along with the refusal of his mate. No matter how hard Minhyuk tried, he could never returned a dead fire. His brother locked himself in his room, never once leaving the place.

Looking over the night sky that filled with stars and moon, shining for one last time before fading away into the sky. Engulfing the whole kindom in his flaming sparks, saying goodbye one last time before returning back to their god.

Minhyuk was so taken back by his brother's death, the whole Magic was covered in darkness as the sun never taking over the day from the moon. Kihyun stayed by his side through the dark days, did his best to cheer his friend.

But Minhyuk showed no sign of coming back, the werewolves as the only race with moon as their god come to visit the faeries. Having a four eyes talked with prince Minhyuk, kicking some sense back into his fragile being.

Kihyun still remember clearly as the alpha's eyes locked into his eyes, glowing in sunset colors, lighting an eternal fire inside him as the alpha and his pack leaves.

Tomorrow came, with the sun shining brightly for the first time ever since the crown Prince's death. The crown was passed to Minhyuk, he became the next crown prince he didn't wanted to be.

And that was the reason he hates being called crown prince, because for him the only crown prince in his life was his brother. He came to the point he no longer believe in love, it was just another bullshit he said and so he never paid attention to his ability to see the red string of fate until now.

Kihyun gasped as he looked down at his wrist, a red string binding him to someone. The string becomes painfully tight as Minhyuk grabbed his other hand.

"M-Min...?" Before Kihyun could do anything, the door was opened.  
"H-Hyunwoo?" Kihyun choked on his own breath, eyes traveling to Hyunwoo's wrist which wrapped in the same red string as him. Connecting him and Kihyun as one.  
"Your dear friend needs to stop before he took all the power source in my den" Hyunwoo said dangerously as his eyes glowed.  
"I-" Kihyun couldn't finished his words when the grip on his wrist tightened  
"M-Minhyuk?" He turned to see that Minhyuk was opening his eyes, glowing dangerously in goldenish colors.  
"Moon..."

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things needed to be cleared.  
> First of all sparks is what you called someone's ability, it varies from any elements. Light, wind, ice, you name it. When I wrote sparks it doesn't mean it's plural and thus needed to be followed by  'are' because it called "sparks" not spark = singular and sparks = plural.
> 
> And then Magic, in here magic doesn't mean 'magic' as in the mysterious ability/power but it's what their universe called.  
> Magic world and mundane world. /mundane means human/
> 
> I hope there was no confusion in my choice of words, but if there are, please let me know. I'll gladly explain.


	11. And So Am I

Minhyuk's eyes fluttered open, blinking slowly to adjust to the darkness surrounding him.  
It wasn't their room, he could feel it even though the room was in total darkness, the whole place is new for him.

"Eunghh" Minhyuk groaned in pain when he tried to move his head, Kihyun immediately went to his side.  
"Do you need something? Water?" Minhyuk shook his head weakly  
"Why is it so dark?" Minhyuk said weakly  
"Oh... the solar eclipse still happening... this time it's longer than the last time" Kihyun said as he held Minhyuk's limp hand, Minhyuk hummed weakly, his eyes wandering around the room.  
"Where are we?" Kihyun bit his lips  
"Hyunwoo's barrier room" Kihyun said to the point  
"The alpha?" Kihyun nodded  
"Our previous room couldn't hold your leaking powers, they made the whole building shaking"  
"They did?" Kihyun nodded  
"This room was sealed with Hyunwoo's power so it's able to keep your powers in" Minhyuk took a deep breath before he open his eyes again, the room was now glowing in goldenish sparks.  
"Did something happened while I was unconscious?"  
"Some few things...." Kihyun answered, biting his lips and looking down, avoiding Minhyuk's gaze  
"What few things?"  
"Nothing important"  
"Ki....."  
"It was just... your powers flooded out and I could see the red string of fate. That's it"  
"Red string of fate? Did you see your hand?" Kihyun nodded  
"Are they near?" Kihyun says nothing  
"They must be... do you know who?"  
_"The alpha"_  
"Alpha, of course it must be the- _alpha who?_ " Minhyuk blinked  
"Werewolf alpha?"  
"Hyunwoo? Son Hyunwoo?" Kihyun nodded  
"But he kind of hates you"  
"What? Just because he hates me doesn't mean I can't have the mate that the stars gave me" Kihyun sneered  
"But I don't think he'll accept it easily though, I mean he's got a son Ki where do you think a son came from?"  
"So? Why do I have to care?"  
"He has a mate Ki, whether he/she is alive or not"  
"He's a moon and I'm a star, moon and stars were meant to rule the night kingdom together" Kihyun huffed  
"Your parents clearly has some bad influences on the way you see love" Minhyuk sneered despite his weak conditions  
"Hey! Excuse you _Mr. No Love_ but I think love is something you should be grateful of, especially mate. Not everyone is born with mate you know" Kihyun pouted  
"So what? You're going to be a third wheel in his relationship? What if his mate was just away for a moment?"  
"Duh, nobody can resist my charms beside he doesn't looked like he has a mate!"  
"Then where do you think Changkyun came from? Mysteriously popped out from the earth? Dropped by the heaven?" Kihyun clicked his tongue  
"Anyway, he's my mate and I'm going to make him mine" Kihyun said, determination can be clearly seen in his pearly white eyes.

There was a sudden knock and hints of cinnamon and earth in the air, just like the first rain that falls onto the earth. Kihyun's eyes widened and he immediately hide behind Minhyuk.

The door was opened and show a very tall and masculine wolf none other than Hyunwoo. Minhyuk quirked and eyebrow.  
"I assume that you parents haven't teach you how to control your power when solar eclipse occurred?" Minhyuk nodded  
"Well, technically they taught me about the basics but we haven't gotten to the real experience part yet" Hyunwoo nodded and leaned against the doorframe, his eyes were glowing in sunset colors. Watching every Kihyun's moves, as if he was eating him alive. Kihyun could literally feel the tugs on his wrist getting harder and tighter.  
"Stop staring, Kihyun might actually melted" Kihyun glared at Minhyuk whom giggledwhen Hyunwoo quirked his eyebrows  
_"He's ice and you're fire"_ Hyunwoo says nothing as he turned around.  
When Hyunwoo completely out of the room, Kihyun huffed and crossed his arms on his chest.  
"Bastard"  
"Yeah? I thought you were scared? Hiding and making yourself as small as possible"  
"Fuck off! It was his doings!"  
"Uh huh"  
"Don't you feel the thick air when he's around??"  
"No"  
"Bitch" Kihyun spat

-

"Changbin were looking for Hyunjin few days ago" Jooheon said as Hyunwoo sat down  
"Why?"  
"They need to raise a barrier around Wonho's manor, I told him that Hyunjin went to the realm and won't be coming back in 2 weeks"  
"So it's only Felix?" Jooheon nodded  
"That guy can handle it, he only needs Hyunjin for mental support"  
"Hoseok still busy with his warlock?" Jooheon nodded  
"The transformation ends tonight, but he still going through some changes to his body. Wonho's presence is necessarily needed " Hyunwoo sighed  
"Did Daehyun make it?"  
"He'll arrive tomorrow "  
"Thank you Jooheon, you can go" Jooheon nodded before he walked towards the door  
"He knows about it, you know..." Jooheon said before completely disappear  
Hyunwoo sighed as he stared outside, it was dark as the moon still covering the sun. The darkness gave Hyunwoo chills, as he shivered. His memory immediately traveled to when they first met.

~

_"What? We just met but you want to marry me?" The woman laughed as her eyes formed an eye-smile._   
_"Do I need a reason? You just made me the happiest wolf" Hyunwoo chuckled as he held her hands, soft and warm._   
_The women tilted her head, looking at Hyunwoo with unreadable expression before she smiled._   
_"Caelru..." Hyunwoo called softly_   
_"Hmm?" Hyunwoo looked into her deep blue eyes_   
_"Marry me?" Caelru broke into laughter_   
_"Why? What's wrong?"_   
_"Nothing, it's just... marriage... needs a lot of commitment don't you think?" Hyunwoo blinked_   
_"So it's a no?" Caelru giggled_   
_"It's a yes, silly" she said as she caressed Hyunwoo's cheeks_   
_"It's going to be big you know..."_   
_"What's big?" Hyunwoo asked, holding the hands on each side of his face. Caelru felt warm, soft and calming. Everything about her calms Hyunwoo's beastly side of werewolf, the way she smiled, the way her hair moves from the wind and the way she looked into his soul._   
_"Our wedding of course" she said again as she smiled_   
_"Because I'm a werewolf and you're an elf?" Caelru nodded_   
_"You're the king of werewolf clan, the royal blood runs inside your vein but me? I'm a mere elf, I got no royal blood inside me..."_   
_"So? I'll make you a royal then." Hyunwoo said looking into Caelru's eyes sternly, making the woman in front of him sighed_   
_"Okay... if that's what you want" she said softly before leaning forward to kiss Hyunwoo._

~

Hyunwoo was pulled back to reality when he heard a knock, he looked up and saw that it was Kihyun.  
"What do you want?" The boy raised his eyebrows  
"Me? _Preferably you_ but for now I need to go outside"  
"And why should I grant your tiny wish?" Kihyun's eye twitched at the mention of tiny  
"Because I need to give Minhyuk purified water.... idiot" Kihyun rolled his eyes  
"You are a prisoner here, no privileges given" Kihyun huffed in annoyance  
"Well, sir with all respect I need to give the water or else he's going to die. You definitely don't want to inform the faerie king that his son is dead, do you?"  
"No one can purify water" _not after she died_  
"I'm an ice" Kihyun crossed his arms on his chest  
"The waters bowed down to me, it's part of me, part of my soul"  
"The guard will bring you the water-"  
"No!" Kihyun protested, earning a growl from the alpha male in front of him. He bit his lips, trying to not to submit into submission.  
"I need a very wide space, I don't and won't know what happened in the middle of purifying the water but it's definitely a harm to your residence." Kihyun said again, rolling his eyes when Hyunwoo said nothing, in fact he's turning his back on Kihyun.

Kihyun groaned and walked forward, turning Hyunwoo and put his hands on each side of Hyunwoo's face, any closer and he'd be straddling the alpha's lap.  
"I need to go outside" Kihyun said as his eyes glowed pearly white , he grabbed Hyunwoo's collar before hissing, baring his fangs.  
"And _you_ will take me outside"

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the young love Kihyun felt towards Hyunwoo~  
> His parents definitely raised him to appreciate love and bonding, it will be very hard for Kihyun, don't you think? To open Hyunwoo's heart once again. Hyunwoo definitely love Caelru with all of his heart.  
> Changkyun's power is water and he got that from his mother, which mean Kihyun and Caelru have similarities. The only differences might be that Kihyun is a furious, tiny, spitting fire hamster XD  
> And... Kihyun can also purify waters?? A delicate works which only elven with water elements can do. Kihyun is definitely something else~
> 
> Please do tell me what you think of this chapter ^^
> 
> Hmu on twitter @ ajaeparkian


	12. I Am Your Mate

Hyungwon groaned in pain when he tried to move his body, it feels like he was crushed by tons of weight. Crushing his bones to ashes, draining his blood until there was no more left.

Hyungwon's eyelashes fluttered as he opened his eyes slowly, trying to see his surrounding but all he see was darkness, panic began to runs through his veins. He tried to look to the side but it's all the same. Darkness.

Hyungwon tried to call out for Hoseok but nothing comes out from his lips, he began to choke on air as his hands tried to search for something or someone to hold on to.

"Shhh... I'm  here" Hoseok said as he runs his fingers through Hyungwon's wet locks, sticking to his forehead because of the sweat.

Again, Hyungwon tried to say something but he couldn't find his voice.

_What happened? Where's my voice? Why can't I see anything?_

Hyungwon gasped when he heard Hoseok's voice inside his head.

_"It's okay little warlock, everything is going to be fine. It's just some... changes to your body, nothing to be afraid of. I'm here..."_

_H-Hoseok?_

_"Yes, little warlock?"_

Hyungwon stayed silent, feeling Hoseok's warmth around him, his soft touches and his pheromones.  
He felt secured in Hoseok's arms, nothing can break him as long as he's with Hoseok.

_Am I going to be fine? I'm scared..._

_"Yes, you are going to be fine. Don't be afraid, little warlock. I am here..."_

Hyungwon's breathing calmed as Hoseok kissed his sweaty forehead, still stroking his hair.

_What changes?_

_"Go to sleep little warlock, you need to rest. Your transformation ends tonight"_

_My parents... where are they?_

_"They are safe, go to sleep"_

Hyungwon's eyelids felt heavier upon hearing Hoseok's dominant voice and slowly began to drifting to dream land.

-

"Where is Minhyuk??!" The faerie king asked angrily at the guards  
"Sir, we believe that prince Minhyuk and Kihyun went out to the Moon Forest" the King's eyes widened  
"MOON FOREST?! You had one job and that is to keep him inside the castle!!" Before the king could do anything, the queen immediately stepped in  
"What are they looking for in the Moon Forest?"  
"We believe that they were trying to find Hyungwon, my queen"  
"Hyungwon...?" The king turned his attention to the queen  
"Hyungwon went missing for weeks now, I traced some green sparks in his parents' blood... a very specific one..." the queen's eyebrows knitted in confusion  
"I need to speak with _King Shin Hoseok_ "

-

Hyunwoo growled deep when he shoved Kihyun to the wall, trapping him between his bulky arms. His eyes glowing dangerously in sunset colors, Kihyun winced at the pain and gasped when Hyunwoo's sparks began to choke him.

"This is my kingdom and you are just a trespasser here" Hyunwoo growled with each words.

Kihyun gulped down nervously, eyes wavering as tears began to stream down his cheeks.

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit_

"I-" Kihyun couldn't say anything as he choked on his own tears

Hyunwoo pushed him harder to the wall, not paying attention to the way his intimidating sparks were choking Kihyun.

"Who do you think you are?" Hyunwoo growled as Kihyun tried to break free from him.  
Kihyun looked back up, eyes glowing pearly white as he gritted his teeth.  
_"Your mate"_ Kihyun hissed before pushing Hyunwoo away from him, not much is done because Hyunwoo is still in front of him not too far away.  
"Mate? Don't play with me!" Hyunwoo spat before  baring his fangs  
"Yes. _Mate_ " Kihyun said as he pushed Hyunwoo down to the floor with all of his strength, emitting his pheromones with hope it would weakened Hyunwoo a bit. Surprisingly, it did. Hyunwoo was thrown back to the floor, his pupils dilated.  
Kihyun quickly straddling Hyunwoo and holding him down with both hands on Hyunwoo's chest.  
_**"I am your mate"**_ he snarled, his skin was glowing with his pearly white sparks.  
**_"I am your mate"_** he said it again, eyes never leaving Hyunwoo's ones.

Hyunwoo growled in disapproval and tried to sit down, knocking Kihyun down to the floor between his legs. Hyunwoo grabbed Kihyun's neck, claws digging deep into his skin. Kihyun tried to clawed at Hyunwoo's hand which was choking him. He tried to take a breath but it was too painful as he felt blood began to trickled down to his neck and chest.

Kihyun began to lost his consciousness as both his hands were now holding Hyunwoo's hand weakly, not clawing like before. When Kihyun felt like his heart stopped beating he heard a loud growl, it was coming from Hyunwoo. Kihyun tried to focus his eyes, everything seemed blurred but he could see the way Hyunwoo clenched his jaw, the way his eyes glowed dangerously.  
"A-alpha..." Kihyun choked, he tried to touch Hyunwoo's face but failed because it was too far away from his reach.

He then suddenly felt Hyunwoo pulled him closer before he felt a sharp pain on his neck, Kihyun gasped as he felt his blood getting sucked out from his body.

"A-alpha!" He whimpered, laying powerless as he tried to push Hyunwoo away.

Hyunwoo growled when all of his senses were thrown out to the window and sank his fangs on Kihyun's milky neck, it was all because of the blood coming out from his neck because of his claws when he tried to choke the younger male.

Something about Kihyun's blood smelled sweet, mint and vanilla, even it tastes just like how it smells.

Hyunwoo growled as he drank Kihyun's sweet blood, feeling Kihyun's weak attempt to push him away.

"S-stop..." Kihyun whimpered weakly  
"N-no... H-hyunhh-anghh!" Kihyun lets out a high pitched moan when Hyunwoo bit his scent gland  
"D-dont!" Kihyun's attempt to shove Hyunwoo away becomes more frantic.  
"No!" Kihyun tried again but to no avail, Hyunwoo was already deep in his feral side.

Kihyun's body began to shake as he sobs, he never thought that a claiming process will be like this. It was supposed to be full of love and emotions, when the alpha bit your scent gland it means he claimed you as his (noted that claiming and accepting the other one as your mate are two different things, when you have sex for the first time is when you accept the other one wholly as your mate while claiming don't) it wasn't supposed to be one-sided like this. Kihyun cried as he hits Hyunwoo's chest, hiccuping in between cries.

Suddenly Hyunwoo was back to reality and he pulled away from Kihyun, blood dripping from his mouth. He watched Kihyun and his now bleeding neck in horrified, the younger male was now sobbing hard.

"I-" Hyunwoo didn't know what to do or say so he just sat there and stared.

Kihyun wiped his tears and red nose and then looked up straight to Hyunwoo's eyes, his own pearly white reflected many emotions.

"Are you going to stand there and watch or help me to stop the bleeding?" Kihyun asked sharply  
"What?" Kihyun huffed and stand up, brushing the dust off of his pants  
"I'm upset that what supposed to be a romantic event for me turned out to be this... _reckless_ but I'm now yours, aren't I? Stop staring and help me" Kihyun said as he walked towards Hyunwoo's desk, trying to find the first aid kit box  
"Where the fuck did you put the first aid kit? Are you wolves never get sick or what?" Hyunwoo cleared his throat and stand up, wiping his mouth from Kihyun's blood.

Damn, he can still taste the boy in his mouth.

"There's no first aid kit here" Kihyun raised his eyebrows  
"No?" Kihyun sighed  
"Why the fuck the stars gave me a mate who doesn't even have a first aid kit box? What do you think I am? A magic race with the ability to heal themselves? I'm a fuckin elf, I can't heal myself" Kihyun rolled his eyes  
"And even if I understand healing sparks, I'm too lazy for it" Kihyun sighed, the blood was still dripping from the wound on his neck.  
"Werewolves can heal themselves" Kihyun raised his eyebrows  
"Oh? Can you heal others too?" Hyunwoo nodded, Kihyun smiled and then turned his head to the side, baring his neck.

Hyunwoo stared at the milky neck silently as Kihyun clicked his tongue.

_This can't be..._

Hyunwoo thinks as he looked down at his hands were claws began to come out.

_This can't be good._

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had enough of ShowKi in this story, the previous chapters were ShowKi centered I feel bad for hwh stans ㅋㅋㅋ  
> From now on it'll be hwh centered as Hyungwon's transformation will ended soon and he'll go through some changes to his body, minor or major changes. The Faerie Queen also demands the presence of King Shin Hoseok, is Hoseok the legendary vampire king or just another king? We'll find out soon^^


	13. Earth

"H-Hoseok..." Hyungwon lets out a whimper, his throat felt so dry it hurts almost like bleeding from his attempt to call for Hoseok.

But there was no answer, fear began to crawl inside his veins, his breathing became erratic as he tried to search for Hoseok. Nothing, the bed was empty and the whole room was silence.

Hyungwon whimpered as he tried to open his eyes, blinking slowly, adjusting to the dim light surrounding the room.

He didn't realize how big the bed he was in until now, it was a big canopy bed two high pillars in the front, he couldn't see the ones in the back as he tried to move.

Both the bed sheets and the linens around the pillars were soft, as if it was satin but Hyungwon couldn't make out the fabric. His whole body was aching but Hyungwon ignored it and looked around the room, there was no sign of Hoseok.

Hyungwon walked to the windows and opened the curtains, closing his eyes immediately when the sun hits his eyes, he groaned a little before finally able to looked around.

The room was surprisingly designed in modern architecture instead of a classic, royal architecture.

The room was filled with soft colored things, from chairs to cupboards and to his bed. The linens were the color of periwinkle, soft and elegant.

 

Seeing how soft the room was, it couldn't possibly belongs to Hoseok- ah! Hoseok.... where is he?

Hyungwon began to search the room, ignoring the drumming sounds in his head but there was no trace of Hoseok. Panic began to attack his body, his legs  grown weak as he fall onto his knees, choking on his own breath.

_Hoseok!_

He  yelled inside his head but still no answer

_Hoseok! Hoseok where are you?_

Still no answer

"Hoseok!" This time Hyungwon yelled with his rough voice, coughing a little when he forced a sound from his dry and sore throat. The room was suddenly filled with Crayola green sparks with hints the color of Sea Serpent, Hyungwon gasped as the sparks began to choke him.

_H-Hoseok..._

He called again but there was no answer, Hyungwon tried to looked up and his eyes widened immediately at his reflection in the mirror in front of him.

There was this boy who looked just like him but with soft scarlet pink hair with eyes glowing in the color of blueish pink looking directly into his eyes, Hyungwon slowly rising his hand, touching the cold surface of mirror and widened his eyes.

Was it... him...?

But he didn't remember when he dyed his hair like this, his parents never liked colorful hair color so he always stayed with dark brown and his eyes... are they contact lenses? He couldn't possibly have those eyes.

But... it's the reflection of him.

_What happened to me? Is this what Hoseok said about he changes? It's not possible..._

Hyungwon whimpered as he curled up into a ball, hugging his knees as he sobs. He's so confused, the last thing he remembered was the big explosion and the red sparks. He didn't even know what day today is, he didn't know what time right now or even where he is. His whole world is crumbling down and he didn't even know where to begin with.

Hyungwon continue to sobs, completely unaware of his surrounding as the wind began to blowing hard, the storm was about to come.

"Hyungwon?" Hyungwon immediately looked up when he heard Hoseok's calming voice, he reached out and made grabby hands towards Hoseok.

"Unghh" Hyungwon was still crying and he's sure that he looked so ugly right now, Hoseok smiled and kneeled down in front of him, scooping the boy into his warm embrace.  
"There... there..." he said, rubbing circles on Hyungwon's back as the boy cried  
"I'm sorry... I was busy..." he said again, he looked down and a sharp pang immediately hits his chest as Hyungwon looked up with his big teary eyes.

His eyes were red and puffy from the cries, his nose red from the excessive wiping, and his lips were swollen from the bites.

"Hey... I'm sorry" Hyungwon whimpered and began to cry again, burying his face in Hoseok's chest  
"W-what happened-? I- I'm scared- H-Hoseok-" Hyungwon tried to speak between his hiccups.  
"It's okay... everything is alright... your transformation is done now, you don't have to be in pain anymore" Hoseok said as he stroked Hyungwon's sweaty bangs, he gave him a soft kiss on his forehead.  
"B-but-" Hyungwon coughed  
"Sshhh, your throat must be sore... don't force yourself to speak" Hoseok said again, caressing Hyungwon's cheeks.

Hyungwon closed his eyes as he felt Hoseok's soft touches, his cries immediately calmed down and he was resting his head on Hoseok's shoulder.

Hoseok continue to pet Hyungwon's head, whispering calming words to the boy as his red eyes scanned the room which filled with Hyungwon's leaking power.

_Earth_

Hoseok telepathically called for Seungmin to bring food and warm water for Hyungwon.

He moved the boy back to the bed, Hyungwon was sleeping on top of Hoseok now, his head resting on his chest as his hands clutched onto Hoseok's clothes. Seungmin came not long after, bowing down to Hoseok before setting the food tray on the bedside table.  
"How's Hyunjin?"  
"Still searching"  
"I see, you're dismissed" Seungmin bowed down before walking out from the room.

Hoseok gently tapped Hyungwon's cheeks to wake him up, the boy whimpered as he curled into a ball inside Hoseok's warm embrace. Hoseok smiled at the action and shifted a little bit so that he was leaning on the headboard now, he reached out for a glass of water and bring it to Hyungwon's swolled lips.  
"Open up, little warlock" he said softly, Hyungwon's eyebrows knitted in discomfort but he opened up his lips to gulped down the water nonetheless.

Hoseok smiled at the childish behavior, still supporting Hyungwon's head as his eyes never leave his face. Hyungwon's pale skin was like a porcelain, beautiful, precious and fragile. His white, pearly teeth that shows when he smiled. His jiggly cheeks that were so bite-able, his beautiful orbs, staring innocently at everything. His plush lips, red and sweet. His long and slender fingers that were clutching onto Hoseok's shirt tightly, and his whole fragile frame.

To think that Hyungwon is an earth warlock was... a miracle itself.

They were supposed to-

Hoseok held himself from saying the painful word, it's still fresh in his mind the memories of the leader of earth warlock clan. The alpha of Moon, the child of the universe.

 _Eils Rahel_ , the name of the man who saved the Magic.

The king of the realm, the ruler of the magic and the son of three gods.

But also a father to a very young and powerful earth warlock that Hoseok held close to his heart, a young warlock that awoken the king of vampire, a boy with red string around his pinky finger, connecting both him and Hoseok.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get real with Hyungwon and Hoseok because Hyungwon's transformation has completed.  
> I also revealed a little piece of who was Hyungwon's father, please look forward to this story as well^^


	14. The Prince

Hyungwon sat on the edge of the bed, watching Hoseok closely from behind. He couldn't see what was the vampire doing but he could see the red sparks coming out from him.  
"Hoseok?" Hyungwon called  
Hoseok stopped doing whatever he was doing and turned his head around and smiled softly  
"What is it little warlock?"  
"Umm... why do you keep calling me little warlock?" Hoseok laughed, his eyes formed into crescents as he laughed.

 

_Breathtakingly beautiful_

 

"You don't like it?" Hyungwon shook his head weakly  
"Then, do you want me stop?" Hyungwon shook his head again  
"But... why?" Hyungwon asked, looking up to Hoseok through his pink bangs  
"Maybe because you are little?" Hyungwon pouted, earning another laughter from Hoseok  
"You were just born yesterday, basically you are a newborn baby magic" Hyungwon chewed on his lips  
"You don't like being small?" Hyungwon shook his head  
"But you fitted in my arms perfectly" Hyungwon looked down to hide his red face  
"You can be my little warlock then" Hoseok smiled and walked towards the bed, pushing Hyungwon softly to lay on the soft surface as he trapped the younger male between his bulky arms.

Hyungwon bit his lips when Hoseok leaned fully to his elbows, caressing his cheeks softly, his red eyes looking softly to Hyungwon's blueish pink ones.

"Ah" Hyungwon lets out a sound as he remembered something  
"What is it little warlock?"  
"My eyes... are they going to stay like this? Forever? What does the colors means?" Hoseok chuckled and laid beside Hyungwon, pulling the male to straddle his lap.  
"You can change them back to their original color if you have learned to control your sparks enough" Hyungwon pouted  
"Do you mean this?" Hyungwon asked as his scarlet pink sparks began to leaked out uncontrollably  
"I-I can't control t-this..." Hyungwon whimpered as he clutched onto Hoseok's black shirt  
"You can do it" Hoseok said as he ran his fingers through Hyungwon's soft locks  
"Uuhmmm" Hyungwon bit his lips as he closed his eyes tightly, trying to concentrate on controlling his sparks.  
"Anhh!" Hyungwon squealed when Hoseok ruts his thigh on Hyungwon's cock  
"H-Hoseok..." Hyungwon tried to stop Hoseok from grinding his thigh but to no avail because Hoseok was stronger than him.

Hyungwon's face was red and his breathing was erratic as his cock hardening under the soft fabric of his white shirt.

Yes, Hyungwon was only wearing Hoseok's white shirt which was too big for him with nothing underneath.

"Ahh hhaa" Hyungwon bit his lips when Hoseok wrapped his hand around his red and swollen cock, pumping it slowly.  
"Mmhhh" Hyungwon closed his eyes, completely unaware how his scarlet pink sparks changed into red sparks before changing again to forest green to ocean blue sparks.  
"Hyungwon" Hoseok called  
"Nnghh?"  
"Look at me" Hyungwon shook his head weakly  
"Look at me" Hoseok said again in his alpha voice, Hyungwon couldn't help but to tremble in submission as he opened his eyes slowly.

His eyes were the color of green, red, blue and pink.

All at once.

Hoseok smiled softly as he started to pump faster, feeling the little boy nearing his climax.

Hyungwon's clutched onto his shirt tightened as he came, spurting his cum onto Hoseok's palm and black shirt.

"How do you feel?"  
"W-weird..." Hoseok chuckled, sending vibration to Hyungwon's body.  
"Now, try to take a deep breath and close your eyes" Hyungwon whimpered before doing as Hoseok said.

His whole body felt weird and jittery, as if there was something inside his veins, crawling under his skin.

It hurts so bad, it burns like there was an eternal fire inside of him.

"There you are" Hoseok said as he pulled Hyungwon down for a kiss  
"Am-am I still pink?" Hyungwon asked hesitantly, Hoseok laughed  
"Yes but you can change it soon" Hoseok said as he caressed Hyungwon's cheek  
"Hoseok...?"  
"Yes?"  
"Who's Eils Rahel?"

 

-

 

Minhyuk groaned a little when he tried to sit down when Kihyun came in with a glass of water, sparkly water to be exact.  
"What is that?"  
"Purified water"  
"I know what's in your hand, I'm asking about the one on your neck, is that a... wound? Hickey? Or something?" Minhyuk asked as he squinted his eyes  
"Shut up" Kihyun spat as he shoved the glass to Minhyuk's face, the faerie only smiled and took the glass.  
"Thank you" he said before drinking the water and sighed in relief when his sparks began to flow in a certain pattern rather than flowing wildly.  
"We need to get out of here..."  
"I know... I'm sorry" Minhyuk said, looking down  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kihyun looked at him sharply  
"If it wasn't because of me we'd be far gone looking for Hyungwon instead of being stuck in here" Kihyun rolled his eyes  
"What? Just because you drink that purified water doesn't mean you are pure by heart bitch, apology is not accepted" Kihyun rolled his eyes  
"I hope you choked" Minhyuk spat  
"I hope you die" Kihyun said back, before Minhyuk could say anything the door was opened.

That boy from before, the boy with deep dimples.

"You are looking for your warlock friend aren't you?" Minhyuk and Kihyun exchanged look  
"How do you know?"  
"Why do you know it?"  
"How and why aren't important now what I was trying to say is that your friend is safe and you don't need to risk your lives in a stupid attempt of escaping because it's pointless" the boy said as he crossed his arms on his chest  
"Listen you, young magic" Minhyuk took a deep breath  
"I don't know what kind of magic you are and I don't fuckin care, shut the hell up, turn around and fuckin go unless you want to be killed by a faerie" Minhyuk squinted his eyes, the boy lets out a snort  
"Faerie uh? I thought they were supposed to be tame and obedient" the boy raised his eyebrows but immediately shut his mouth closed when the ground under them began to rumble.  
"I..." Minhyuk said as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath  
"Am your prince" Minhyuk said as he opened his eyes which were glowing dangerously in goldenish color, the boy gulped upon the sight in front of him.  
"Oh? I thought you hated that name?" But of course, he couldn't shut his mouth

Minhyuk gritted his teeth as he growled, claws coming out and sparks began to swarmed wildly around the room. He easily thrown the boy to the nearest wall, causing it to breaks with the force.

"Minhyu-" before Kihyun could stop him, Minhyuk already sent him flying across the room. Back hitting the walls hard causing them to cracks as Kihyun coughed some blood.  
"Shit"

 

_I-I can't move..._

 

Kihyun laid there weakly as he watched Minhyuk's faerie form began to take over his body, engulfing him in dark sparks ad his eyes turned to black wholly. Kihyun looked to the side where the boy watched Minhyuk with big eyes, hands trembling in fear.

 

_It's- I can't... it's too late..._

 

Kihyun tried to move but to no avail because he was completely paralyzed, he watched as Minhyuk looked down to him with his black eyes as he raised his hand, black sparks began to wrapped his hands, he could clearly see the electricity swarming inside.

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit_

Kihyun closed his eyes, afraid of what was going to come to his way, unconsciously releasing stressed pheromones out.

A cry for his alpha.

Before Minhyuk could do anything, the door was opened and Minhyuk was held down to the floor in a flash with a loud growling sound. It was Hyunwoo, all in his werewolf form, pining Minhyuk to the floor and growling, showing his fangs.

"Back off"

 

-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon's eye colors will be explained in the future chapters along with his question about "Eils Rahel" and how did he know the name.


	15. I Do

It all happened too fast, everything was blurry and the only thing he remembered was Hyunwoo... his alpha.

Kihyun groaned a little as he opened his eyes, blinking slowly to the light in the room he was in. He looked around to see that everything was white, it must be the infirmary.

Kihyun moved his head to the side when he felt something heavy on his right hand, it was Changkyun. The boy fell asleep while holding his hand, Kihyun smiled a little as he lifted his other hand to patted Changkyun's head softly.

The boy stirred in his sleep, mumbling about something before he opened his eyes, rubbing them sleepily.

"Kihyunnie?" The boy called sleepily  
"I'm sorry Changkyun-ah, you must be very tired right?" The boy shook his head  
"Kihyunnie needs a lot of rest! Dr. Cha said you were badly injured" Changkyun said with a sad face  
"Dr. Cha?" Before he could ask more there was faint sounds of someone talking from the outside  
"He's badly injured, how did you even- I don't know, let him slipped off of your eyes?? He's literally your mate, if you hadn't come sooner he'll be dead! Get it? Dead as in both of you dead!" The man opened the door to Kihyun's room, he was wearing a white long coat and a glasses.

 <https://twitter.com/ajaeparkian/status/1015909135517249538?s=19>

"Oh? You already awake?" The man, Kihyun assumed as Dr. Cha smiled.  
"Please don't try to move yet, you were badly injured. There was some internal bleeding and the faerie's sparks has contaminate your own essence, I gave you the medication and already put your under my healing sparks so theee should be nothing to worry about but I would appreciate it if you just rest" Dr. Cha smiled, he looked a lot younger than Kihyun and from the way he talks he must be a high ranked magic here.  
"You can come to him now" Dr. Cha said to someone behind him, Kihyun shifted a little to see who it was but immediately frozen as he saw Hyunwoo was leaning on the door frame with arms crossed on his chest, he was wearing a white fitted shirt which has some blood on it and his arms were bandaged.  
"Changkyun" he called the boy, eyes showing no emotions

 

_Ah... that's right, Changkyun is his son._

 

"Daddy" Changkyun called as he runs towards Hyunwoo, sobbing in his arms  
Hyunwoo whispered something to Changkyun's ear before the boy shook hos head and wiggled out of his arms to Kihyun.  
"But Kihyunnie..."  
"He'll be fine" there was a sudden pang in his chest upon hearing Hyunwoo's cold words.

 

_Does he even care? If he doesn't then why bother to save me?_

 

Kihyun clenched his fists, and his jaw as he looked away from Hyunwoo's eyes. It's not like he asked for this, for this stupid bond! He never asked for a cold hearted bastard to be his mate!

Kihyun was too deep in his thoughts and failed to realize that the sky was darkened with the storm, as the wind blowing hard and the ground began to rumble.

Kihyun gasped as the sight took over his body, his eyes turned to violet pearl as the vision flooded his eyes.

 

 

_"He's not here" she said as she took out her blades_   
_"We know... we're not here for your husband" the man in black grinned wickedly_   
_"We're here for you" her eyes widened as her sparks began to stormed in, her eyes glowing in pearl colour as she charged forward_   
_"They say elven can be real feral when they're cornered" another man said, his sparks was formed into a whip as he took the blades away from the woman._   
_"I don't have what you need" she said as he stumbled, the other man must've done something in the air. It feels thick and heavy, clouding her mind with dizziness and confusion_   
_"But you know him" the other man suddenly appeared, his eyes glowing yellow as he played with his clawed fingers._   
_"He's your son after all" was all the man said before he charged forward, clawed at the woman's neck before he ripped her flesh._

 

 

Kihuun's body began to shake violently as tears coming out non stop from his eyes, hands clenched tightly into fists as his nails began to dig into his own flesh. His eyes turned to white as he screamed, the most painful scream Hyunwoo ever heard.

"Mom!" Kihyun screamed as he regained consciousness, chest rising in an uneven rhythm as his whole body was covered in sweat.  
"Kihyun? Are you okay? What was that?" Dr. Cha immediately rushed to his side, checking his vital.  
Kihyun shook his head as he took off the IV fluid and all other things, not paying a single attention to his bleeding arms as he got off from the bed.  
"Kihyun!" Dr. Cha yelled but all Kihyun could think for now was his mom.

Kihyun took his blood stained jacket and wore it, trying hard to keep his balance as his head was filled with ringing sounds, and the flashes of the sight.

Right before Kihyun could opened the door, Hyunwoo grabbed his hand and turned him around. His eyes glowing in sunset colors as his fangs were coming out.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hyunwoo growled but Kihyun was having none of it as he pushed the alpha with unbelievable strength, his own eyes glowing  
"BACK OFF" he said as his sparks began to stormed inside the room, the windows were slammed open as the wind was blowing harshly and the lightning strike the earth, shaking the ground underneath them.  
"Kihyun please calm down! You are still wounded!" Dr. Cha said as he protected Changkyun with his own sparks.

Kihyun was so ready to create a portal to where his mom was but Hyunwoo pulled him away and pinned him to the walls.

"Stop it" Kihyun tried to released himself but Hyunwoo was far more stronger than him  
_"Omega"_ Hyunwoo said as his sparks began to wrap itself around Kihyun's body  
"Let me go!" Kihyun struggled as he tried to break free, his body was telling him not to fight the alpha but his mind was filled with the image of his mother.  
"Go and you'll die" Hyunwoo gritted his teeth.

Creating a portal was not a small deal. Only those who's strong enough able to create and travel using it, if you tried without any experience, you will perish as soon as you entered the portal but Kihyun was creating a crack between dimension and time instead of a portal because he was out of control, his sparks acted on its own as an act of protection to its master.

"I need to get to my mom!" Hyunwoo growled as his grips on Kihyun's wrists tightened  
"The second you'll enter that crack you will burn" Hyunwoo said again something unreadable flashed in his eyes, an emotion Kihyun had never seen before  
"Who cares?! My mom is in danger! I need to help her!!"  
_"I do"_ Hyunwoo said as he rested his forehead on Kihyun's sweaty one, his eyes looking at Kihyun's own deeply, as if he was staring right into his soul.  
"Stop fighting... I know you are worried about your mother..." Hyunwoo said as he released soothing pheromones out  
"I will send my best men so stay... let yourself heal" Kihyun bit his lip, trying to prevent the tears that was threatening to fall.  
"But she-"  
"I know" Hyunwoo said before his sparks put Kihyun under a sleep spell  
"Take care of him Eunwoo" Eunwoo or Dr. Cha nodded  
"Daddy? Will Kihyunnie be fine? The sky is in chaos... I kept hearing the same words again and again..."  
"What is it son?"

"Discord"

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think kidnapped Kihyun's mother? And what do they want from her? I think this is a the first time I revealed Kihyun's sight right? What do you think of this chapter?  
> I hope you won't mind the additional character, it's Cha Eunwoo from ASTRO ^^


	16. Eils Rahel

"So, he's your mate?" Daehyun asked as he leaned against the door frame.

Hoseok looked up and smiled at Daehyun, he signaled Daehyun to come closer and so did the younger male. Taking a seat beside the bed as he watched the young warlock peacefully sleep on Hoseok's lap.

"Earth?" Hoseok nodded  
"He's been through a lot"  
"I can see" Daehyun said again, his eyes glowing in Carmine red and Carnation pink colors.

Hyungwon was sleeping peacefully as his chest risen and fall slowly, his long eyelashes fluttered as he snuggled closer to the vampire's warmth.

Warmth?

"Aren't you like dead cold?" Daehyun blurted out, Hoseok looked up and his eyes glowing in scarlet red  
"We are both vampires Daehyun, did you forget what my sparks is?" Daehyun rolled his eyes  
"Of course, it's-" Daehyun's words were cut off by Hyungwon's whimper.

Hoseok immediately looked down, stroking the pink locks as he whispered calming words to the warlock's ears. Hyungwon's eyebrows knitted in discomfort as he squirmed uncomfortably under Hoseok's touch.

He suddenly gasped as he opened his eyes, panting hard as he looked around him with panic.

"You..." Hyungwon said with cracked voice at Daehyun, earning a confused look from the man.  
"Me?"  
"You... you're dead..." Daehyun snorted and was about to say something that has to do with him being a vampire didn't exactly made him a human nor alive but Hyungwon shook his head.  
"You are going to die" Hyungwon said again  
"Hey, what's with the accusation?" Hoseok asked as he caressed Hyungwon's cheeks, pushing his wet bangs to the back.  
"It's not... the moon was talking to me..." Hyungwon chewed on his lips before he looked up, his pink eyes were filled with confusion.  
"Hoseok... who is Eils Rahel?" Hyungwon asked looking up, hands clutching onto Hoseok's shirt tightly.  
"Why do you ask little warlock?" Hoseok answered with a smile, still stroking Hyungwon's pink locks.  
"I met him... in my dream"  
"Dream?" Daehyun asked, now seemed interest in the conversation.  
"I think it's about time to tell you more about your powers hmm?" Hoseok said as he smiled softly  
"You are an earth warlock, a very rare and powerful magic"  
"Wait wait, earth warlock? I thought he was only an earth? Weren't they supposed to be ex-" Daehyun's lips were sealed shut by Hoseok's sparks.  
"Earth warlock was never seen ever since the first war ended"  
"First war?"  
"It's a story for another time" Hoseok smiled before he continued  
"And then you were born as one, my guess is that your parents put you under their protection sparks which allow you to grow up safely until you turned 17 which is when your true transformation begin.  
The protection sparks kept you hidden from the other magic, as you can see, earth warlock is a very rare kind of magic and they are so powerful and old and that makes their power looks... tempting even delicious to some other magic. It was said that whoever consumed the power of earth warlock will hold the greatest strength and power no one ever seen but of course it was banned and back in the day, there were quite lots of earth warlock in the realm and so they can easily protected themselves. But I think your parents know the future that will come, the end of the earth warlock age and that's why they put you under the protection sparks." Hoseok smiled as he could see the way Daehyun almost fell asleep to his historic lesson while Hyungwon was wide awake like a curious kitten, a contrast between two people he loves.  
"Now, there are three gods in this realm.  
The sun, The Moon and The Stars. They are like God in mundane or human world, they are the ones who created our world. Each magic or race has their own god, for example The Sun is faeries' and dragons lord, The Stars are elves' and ice warlock lord and lastly The Moon is earth warlocks, vampires and werewolves' lord. Of course there's another races too but the ones I just mentioned are the leaders of each gods.  
Faeries and dragons have always been the ones to rule the day, while elves and vampires are the ones to rule the night together. But I was asleep for so long that the night has been nothing but darkness and that's when the werewolves stepped in, acting as my second hand."  
"You are the vampire king? As in king king???" Hyungwon asked amazed, earning a chuckle from Hoseok  
"Let's keep it at that for now, back to the story... the one who was choosen to be the gods' child will earn the power of sight.  
The Sun's child will have the power to see the past, while The Stars' child will have the power to see the present and lastly The Moon's child will have the power to see the future. The Moon has always choose one of the earth warlock to be their child, always been like that but since the last earth warlock was seen millennium years ago, we the vampires were choosen to lead the night and the same goes to dragons in which forced the faeries to take over.  
But now you have awakened, the first earth warlock in millennium years... The Moon child. You held the power to see the future and so much more, you are a very powerful young warlock Hyungwon."  
"But I still don't know who is Eils Rahel..."  
"Eils Rahel was The Moon child before you, The Leader of The Night.  
The Alpha of Moon and The Child of The Universe.  
The King of The Realm, The Ruler of The Magic and The Son of Three gods.  
He goes by lots of names,  he was so strong, so wise and kind... the gods adored him and thus he was choosen as their child, never in the history of magic the son of three gods were the same one... never. He was the oldest, the greates magic ever. He along with the leader of dragon clan ruled the magic, there were no greater leaders than them.  
But he gave up his life to save the magic, to save the world from the worst destruction that was caused by mundanes."  
"H-he died?" Hoseok closed his eyes as the painful memories began to flood his mind, the last memories of his close friends, dying in his arms.  
"He along with his wife and the leader of dragon clan sacrificed their lives to save us, the future of magic" Hyungwon has so many questions to ask, what was his relationship with the man? Who was Eils Rahel to him? Why does it hurt so much hearing that name?

Hyungwon reached out to cupped Hoseok's face, caressing his thumbs softly on his pale cheeks. His pink eyes were big with confusion, pain and care.

"So... I can see the future?" Hoseok nodded  
"Am I going to die then?" Daehyun suddenly asked

 

-

 

"I need you to track down this elf" Hyunwoo said to Minghao  
"Who is she? I mean, not that I'm curious or what but it would be easier for me to find her" Minghao said as he looked at the picture of a lady, she was very beautiful, young and elegant.

_She must be the high elven_

"She is Kihyun's mother" Minghao eyes widened  
"Kihyun? As in _Yoo Kihyun_?" Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows  
"Dude... isn't he like the son of the high elven of the realm? So she's... oh my lord... she's like thousands years older than me and I was-" Minghao stopped, it's better to keep his own thirst rather than going around headless.  
"I need you to find her"  
"What happened to her?" Hyunwoo sighed  
"That's why I'm asking you to find her so that I can know what the fuck happened because all I know is that Kihyun got a vision and then started to scream like a mad person, trying to rescue her, he even created a fuckin crack instead of a portal"  
"Wow... what a... hyper... omega you have..." Minghao muttered at loss of words.

There was a knock on the door before it was opened by Eunwoo, he entered the room looking annoyed.

"Kihyun is having his heat"  
"Heat? Isn't he on suppressant or something?" Minghao tilted his head  
"I thought so too, I run few tests on him and turned out the claiming process _both_ of you did so _recklessly_ the other day triggered his heat and that isn't the only problem we got, his pheromones are attracting the other alphas I had some trouble to keep them away."  
"Can the other alpha satisfy him or do we need Hyunwoo only?"  
"That is another problem, he won't react unless it's you" Eunwoo pointed his slim forefinger at Hyunwoo  
"Fuck you and all your mighty alpha act" Eunwoo huffed as he walked out of the room  
"You just pissed the only omega doctor we have" Minghao muttered

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are a little bit explanation about Eils Rahel, I will soon explain more in the future chapters.  
> And do you think Daehyun will die? What will happen to him?  
> And finally... the last but not least... Kihyun's heat is coming????!?


	17. Early Stage

“Little warlock, please stop” Hoseok said softly as he pulled Hyungwon to the bed, the younger warlock was pacing around after the last sight he had about Daehyun’s death.

It was indeed worrying but Daehyun was no weak vampire, he was his little brother after all so Hoseok believe that he could protect himself.

“But” Hyungwon turned around to face Hoseok  
“Aren’t you worried or something?” he said almost like a plead  
“He is a strong vampire, he lived longer than you little warlock.” Hosoek smiled as Hyungwon finally gave in and fall to Hoseok’s arms.  
“But… the way this Eils Rahel talked… it seemed like it was… something dangerous” Hyungwon looked up with his big teary eyes  
“Hmm?” Hoseok stroked Hyungwon’s pink hair, pushing his bangs to the back, earning a pout from the boy  
“Can you stop pushing my bangs? My forehead been exposed for too many times” Hyungwon said as he pouted, Hoseok chuckled but didn’t stop his gesture  
“You don’t have to worry about Daehyun, he will be fine” Hoseok said again  
“Do you know someone who has green sparks?” Hyungwon asked again, chewing on his lips.

He could feel the way Hoseok’s body tensed around him, like he mentioned something he wasn’t supposed to say.

“What about green sparks, little warlock?”  
“Eils Rahel said something about it but the vision was cut immediately so I didn’t catch who it was… he said something about the green shall not live, he who died shall be dead for as long as the earth still breathing” Hoseok clenched his jaw  
“He is no one” he said in a cold tone as his eyes glowed in red

 

 

-

 

 

“Where’s Kihyun?” Hyunwoo asked as he entered Eunwoo’s workplace, the omega didn’t turn around at the question.  
“Eunwoo” still no reply, Hyunwoo took a seat in front of the young omega and sighed  
“I’m sorry okay?”  
“If you’re sorry then you should go to where Kihyun is” Eunwoo snapped, Hyunwoo sighed and hold the words that were on the tip of his tongue

 

‘THAT’S WHY I ASKED’

 

“I will, that’s why I’m asking” Hyunwoo said gently  
“He’s in your room”  
“My room? Why?”  
“Because his pheromones were going crazy, they affect the other alphas around and it’s getting hard to keep him under control”  
“I’ll be going then” Hyunwoo said as he stood up, earning a nod from Eunwoo

 

He could feel the thick air as he walked closer and closer to his room, there were no alphas around, only omegas and betas. But they seemed to be affected by Kihyun’s pheromones too, most of them were getting dizzy or simply arouse.

Unlike Hyunwoo who has control over his body and alpha side, but the scent was getting thicker and thicker it started to have effects on his body too.

There was a faint smell of vanilla and strawberry, and a hint of sweet honey in the air.

 

_Is this Kihyun’s scent?_

 

Hyunwoo took a sharp breath as he was getting dizzy from the thickness in the air, the hall near his room was completely empty because the air around was filled with Kihyun’s scent.

 

**_Alpha_ **

 

There was a faint call from someone but he couldn’t make out who, he stopped for a while to listen.

 

**_Alpha_ **

 

The realization hit Hyunwoo hard, it was his mate, his omega, calling for him. Hyunwoo’s pace quickened as he almost literally running to his room, he ignored the thick scent of Kihyun’s scent as he opened the door and was greeted by the most beautiful and sinful sight he ever seen.

Kihyun was on the bed, on all four with is ass up in the air.

His face was red and flushed, cheeks wet from the tears. Eyes red and swollen, lips red from the excessive biting.

There was slick gushing out from his lower part, a sign that he was ready for his alpha.

His eyes were clouded with lust, looking at Hyunwoo with its dilated pupils

“A-alpha….” Kihyun cried  
“Aahh mmhhh” Kihyun moaned again as slick began to oozing out from his tight hole, preparing himself for his alpha.

Hyunwoo was standing there, all frozen and couldn’t even move a finger. Kihyun was so…

 

 _Beautiful_.

 

His wet hair that was sticking to his forehead, mouth open and drooling as he cried for his alpha’s touch.

“H-Hyunwoo” Kihyun moaned

Hyunwoo blinked slowly as he began to registered Kihyun’s pleading words, he stepped forward to Kihyun’s side.

“Kihyun, can you hear me?” Kihyun closed his eyes tightly upon hearing his alpha’s voice  
“H-Hyun…” Hyunwoo leaned closer  
“Yes?”  
“Mmgghh!” Kihyun moaned again, ass high in the air  
“I want to help you but I don’t want to do anything you don’t want me to” Hyunwoo said again, watching closely for the omega’s reaction.  
“I-“ Kihyun choked on his own spit  
“Hyun… p-please” Kihyun begged him with those big eyes that were clouded with lust and to be honest, Hyunwoo was this close to lose all of his self-control  
“Please what Kihyun? Say it, say it to me”  
“Mmmhhh… F-fuck-“  
“What is it?”  
“F-fuck me… fuck me hard till I know nothing but your name” Kihyun said as he held onto Hyunwoo’s bulky arms, his slick were pooling on the bed.

Kihyun moved closer to straddle the alpha’s lap, slick gushing out and wetting Hyunwoo’s lap. Arms circling on Hyunwoo’s neck as he looked up with lusty eyes.

“Fuck me hard” was all that Kihyun managed to say before his heat hit him with full force, heat wave after intense wave came one after another.

Hyunwoo growled deep in his ears, as he manhandled Kihyun easily, pushing him to the headboard, legs spreading apart widely, displaying himself for the alpha. His tight jeans were wet from his own slick, he continuously begged for Hyunwoo to take it off.

Hyunwoo leaned down to captured Kihyun’s lips in a harsh kiss, licking, biting and sucking on the plump lips. Hyunwoo licked on Kihyun’s plump lips, as if asking for permission to enter.

Kihyun moaned and Hyunwoo wouldn’t let the chance to slip away, he slide his tongue inside, exploring his hot cavern. Running his tongue on Kihyun’s teeth, he could taste the sweetness of honey inside his mouth. He sucked hard on Kihyun’s tongue, earning a moan from the omega.

They pulled apart to take a breath, Kihyun was panting hard, face flushed red, lips swollen from the harsh kiss, he looked up with his big and teary eyes, biting his lips unconsciously as he inhaled Hyunwoo’s scent, moaning as his body reacted to his alpha.

Kihyun closed his eyes as it became unbearable to him, he broke into tears, sobbing hard as his whole body was trembling, shaking, overwhelmed with the whole things.

“Sshhh, I got you” Hyunwoo whispered to Kihyun’s ears, rubbing circles on his back but instead of making him feel better, Kihyun’s breath hitched as Hyunwoo’s touch felt like a burning fire on his skin.  
“F-fuck me… Hyun…. Mmhhh” Kihyun started to rock himself on Hyunwoo’s thigh, grinding shamelessly as he bit his lips.

Hyunwoo growled as he tried to keep the last piece of his self-control, but Kihyun grinding on his thigh, face red and flushed, his pheromones was emitting out didn’t exactly help his situation.

“A-alpha!” Kihyun cried out loud  
“Fuck!” Hyunwoo cursed under his breath

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main enemy will be revealed soon, pieces by pieces will be given until his real identity is known. Something cut off Hyungwon's vision, what do you think strong enough to interfere with The Moon's power?  
> And also we are getting to ShowKi heated session ~


	18. I'm Ready

Kihyun moaned out loud as Hyunwoo latched his lips on his neck, sucking and biting on the flesh as Kihyun’s breath hitched with every suck.

Kihyun was sprawled on the bed, legs spread wide as if on display for his alpha, he could feel the slick gushing out from his tight hole, preparing itself for the alpha.

Hyunwoo growled as Kihyun’s scent hits his nostrils, the smell of sweet honey that filled his head was sending him off of the edge.

“H-Hyunhh.” Kihyun moaned as his tight hole clenched on nothing.

It feels like his whole body was burning from the heat, the bloods that were rushing in through every cells in his body were on fire, burning him from the inside and Hyunwoo’s kisses also didn’t make it any better.

Kihyun wriggled under Hyunwoo’s touch to pull his sweater off of his body, his milky white skin was glistening from the sweat and he moaned out loud when he could feel Hyunwoo’s hot gaze on him, eyes never leaving his body not even once.

“Damn, omega.” Hyunwoo growled.

Kihyun’s tiny hands tried to pull down his pants, struggling because his heat was starting to take over his mind. Thankfully, Hyunwoo helped him to pull down his jeans and briefs too, his red and swollen cock spring out and bounced on his flat stomach, pre cum was coming out from the head.

Hyunwoo licked his lips before wrapping his big hand around the tiny cock, stroking up and down slowly and painfully to torture Kihyun. He watched as Kihyun’s body wriggled under his touch, slick kept gushing out from his hole, trickling down to his ass cheeks and pooling on the bed.

The sweet smell of his slick was driving Hyunwoo crazy, as if calling for his beastly alpha side.

“Mmhhmm.” Kihyun moaned again when Hyunwoo smeared the pre cum on the head of his cock.  
“I-“ Kihyun choked on his own saliva, eyes hooded with lust as he stared at Hyunwoo, his pupils were dilated.  
“Alpha…” This time wasn’t Kihyun’s voice, it was his omega that was speaking to him, calling for his alpha.

Hyunwoo growled as he pulled his shirt over his head, smirking as he heard Kihyun’s breath hitched when his honey brown eyes were presented by the godliest body he’d ever seen in his entire life.

Hyunwoo was very well build, his bulky arms and the veins that runs underneath the tanned skin, his defined abs, his broad shoulders and his firm chest.

Kihyun runs his small hands on Hyunwoo’s abs to his chest and finally on both of his bulky arms, he moaned when Hyunwoo’s muscles flexed under his touch.

“Like what you see?” The alpha whispered to his ear, Kihyun shuddered at the low baritone voice.

Hyunwoo pulled down his pants along with his briefs, his big and thick cock standing proudly, red and swollen in front of his omega’s eyes. Kihyun gulped down at the sight, Hyunwoo was so big and thick his mouth was watering at the sight, he could see the veins on the throbbing cock as his hole lets out another wave of slick and clenched hungrily on nothing.

Hyunwoo chuckled at Kihyun’s reaction before he pulled the younger male on his lap so that Kihyun was straddling him, Kihyun moaned at the harsh friction on his bare skin to Hyunwoo’s cock, his slick oozing out from his hole and Hyunwoo growled at the squelching sounds Kihyun’s ass made on his lap.

Kihyun moved a little and lets out a high pitched moan when he was seated right on Hyunwoo’s throbbing cock.

Hyunwoo pulled Kihyun for a kiss and for this once, the kiss wasn’t rushed or filled with lust, it was a slow kiss as he let the younger male pushed his tongue inside, he sucked on Kihyun’s tongue, earning a whine from the omega as they tasted each other’s.

Kihyun’s hands found themselves on Hyunwoo’s black locks and gripped at them tightly, moaning as Hyunwoo trailed down to his jawline and to his neck, the older male sucked on his Adam’s apple right when Kihyun gulped down.

All of this was new to him, this feelings, this heat and this lust. Everything about Hyunwoo was new to Kihyun, he knew he shouldn’t be falling for a stranger this hard but he couldn’t help himself as his inner omega were crying out for his alpha, for Hyunwoo to knot him.

Kihyun wasn’t planning on finding and bonding with a mate when he decided to go out of his safe zone in the elven kingdom, he was planning to rescued Hyungwon, the poor boy who was missing after the accident with his mundane parents.

His parents said something about Hyungwon’s sparks that they could be felt even before his magic was awakened, something about his parents being the most powerful beings in the entire magic realm, he should be searching for Hyungwon and helped Minhyuk to recover but instead his brain could only think of one thing, to be filled with his alpha’s big and fat cock, to be knotted.

He should be ashamed right now with his condition but instead he moaned louder as Hyunwoo sucked on one of his nipples while his hand played with the other.

“H-Hyunnhh!” Kihyun arched his back.  
“I- I want your- mmhhh.” Kihyun rolled his hips and dropped his head on Hyunwoo’s shoulders when the older male’s cock nudged at his hole.  
“Shit.” The older male cursed under his breath, Kihyun’s scent was becoming thicker and thicker with each seconds passed.

Hyunwoo pulled Kihyun up a little to aligned his cock to his tight hole, Kihyun closed his eyes as he sunk down on the thick length, he bit his lips to prevent any cries out from his mouth, tears slid down to his flushed cheeks as he completely seated on Hyunwoo’s lap.

He could feel the older’s length was ripping him apart into two, the slick kept gushing out to ease the sudden penetration, to prevent him from being tore apart completely. He moaned when he could feel Hyunwoo’s cock was throbbing inside his tight hole, he felt so full.

Meanwhile it took all of Hyunwoo’s self-control not to thrust into the tight heat that was engulfing his throbbing length, Kihyun’s tight hole and the slick that was gushing out from it were driving Hyunwoo to the brink of insanity but Hyunwoo knew that this was Kihyun’s first time.

Judging from Eunwoo’s words this was probably Kihyun’s first heat so Hyunwoo couldn’t go all wild this time, he needed to be careful.

Kihyun rolled his hips hesitantly to see if he was ready for the main event or not, he moaned as he could feel the veins on Hyunwoo’s big and thick cock against the insides of his tight hole.

Hyunwoo held Kihyun’s waist to support and prevent him for falling as he boy started to ride his cock up and down slowly, Kihyun’s eyes were shut closed, head thrown to the back and mouth was open, saliva trickled down to his neck and to be honest, for Hyunwoo, this was the hottest image he’d ever seen in his entire life.

Kihyun was bouncing on his lap in no time, bracing himself on Hyunwoo’s shoulders as he rides his cock. Kihyun was very vocal in bed, he kept letting out a high pitched moans when Hyunwoo hits his sweet spot dead on and this might be the older male’s newly found kink.

“I-m-!” Kihyun choked as he came with a shudder, his cock spurting out white ropes on Hyunwoo’s chest and stomach as he continue to ride the older man.  
“I- I want your knot!” Kihyun moaned almost sounding like he cried.  
“P-please knot me alpha.” Hyunwoo growled as he flipped Kihyun on his back, spreading his legs wider as he rammed into the boy mercilessly.

It was true, the tale that the magics were talking about the werewolves when they were having sex.

They are not only a beast in daily lives but also in bed, Hyunwoo’s cock grew unbelievably big when he was aroused and barely could fit in Kihyun’s tight hole. They also have the stamina of a monster but Kihyun wasn’t complaining about it.

Hyunwoo continued to ram inside with unbelievable accuracy to his bundle of nerves, Kihyun was pushed to the headboard from the hard thrusts Hyunwoo did. Hyunwoo held the back of his thighs in a bruising grips as he continue to rammed inside, growling with each moans Kihyun lets out.  
“K-knot me.” Kihyun whimpered as the head of Hyunwoo’s cock nudged at his birth canal.

Hyunwoo suddenly stopped, looking down at Kihyun’s wrecked self, lips were red and swollen from the harsh kisses, cheeks were flushed red, eyes puffy from the cries, and his hair was damp from the sweat, his skin glistening under the dim light of Hyunwoo’s room.

“Kihyun.” He called the younger male.

Kihyun’s eyelashes fluttered as he looked up, his eyes were filled with lust, looking straight into Hyunwoo’s eyes.

“Knot me.” Was all that Hyunwoo needed to hear before he rammed back inside with powerful pace, he growled as he could feel his knot forming.

He slowly slid into Kihyun’s birth canal as the omega moaned at the full sensations, both of them could feel that Hyunwoo’s cock was growing bigger and bigger, forming his knot before he release his seed deep inside Kihyun’s birth canal, fillinf him deep with a hot white liquid as Hyunwoo knotted him to be fully his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the update of Lost, Guilty &Beautiful ^^  
> I'm not sure if I want to write M-preg, I am currently thinking of it but the possibility of it is below 10% so I just want to give a heads up if this story didn't ended up as an M-preg story. Thank you for waiting, I love you all.  
> Please wait for the others updates too^^


	19. Unravel

~

 

 

_“Who is Elis Rahel?” Hyungwon asked, looking up to meet with the man’s blue eyes._

_The man smiled softly before tilting his head, his blue eyes were looking at him, so close yet so distant as if he was looking far into the earth instead of looking deep into Hyungwon’s galaxy pink eyes._

_Hyungwon chewed on his lips, this man in front of him was strange. He didn’t know exactly when or how he met this man, all he remembered was this man already sitting on the grass field, looking up to the blue sky as if his lover were up there._

_“Are you that curious?” Hyungwon nodded, earning a smile from the man._   
_“Rahel was… how do I say this? Kind? I don’t know how to describe him in the mundane words.”_   
_“Wait, what do you mean by mundane words? Aren’t you human? Just like me?” The man smiled again._   
_“So you think you are a human?” Hyungwon’s eyebrows knitted in confusion._   
_“Aren’t I?” The man shook his head._   
_“Do you think Magics were considered as humans? Do you think if the mundane knew about the existence of magic they would… say... be happy about it?”_   
_“I-“_   
_“Instead of taking an advantage of it? Enslaving the magics?”_   
_“But aren’t magics powerful?”_   
_“Do you think so?” Hyungwon sealed his lips tight._   
_“I’m sorry” The man chuckled._   
_“You were asking about Rahel right? I shouldn’t be talking about the mundane and magic now.” Hyungwon shook his head._   
_“It’s okay… I’m very much new to… all of this…”_   
_“But you’re not.” The man said again, looking into Hyungwon’s eyes, as if he was staring right into the brightest galaxy he ever seen._   
_“What do you mean?”_   
_“You are not a newborn magic young man, you were born as a magic.”_   
_“I am?”_   
_“Yes, you are.”_   
_“But… I don’t even know who my parents are, I was raised by the Chae couple…”_   
_“Your parents were… our favorite.” The man said again, looking up to the red sky above them._   
_“Our?” the man smiled before he patted Hyungwon’s head gently._   
_“There’s a lot to learn but I believe that you can do it.”_

 

 

~

 

 

“Are you okay little warlock?” Hyungwon blinked as he turned his head to face Hoseok who was sitting beside his bed.  
“I’m…”  
“You were having a vision I assume” Hoseok said as he smiled.  
“I what?”  
“Vision, it’s a normal thing for the children of gods to be having a vision at certain times.” Hyungwon nodded before he sat slowly.  
“Where is Daehyun?”  
“He’s downstairs, going back to the realm in any minute now.”  
“Realm?”  
“Our home, we recently got a message from our patron, Hyunjin. Things needed to be taken care of, don’t worry he does it all the time” Hoseok said as he caressed Hyungwon’s pale cheeks.

Hyungwon closed his eyes, feeling the soft touch of Hoseok as if lullabying him to sleep. He leaned into the touch, unconsciously resting his head on the older vampire’s lap.

“What is patron?”  
“Patron? How do I say this… patron is like a guide of light in our realm, we send them out there to detect any source of darkness and eliminate it.”  
“Like a guardian?”  
“Yes, like a guardian.”  
“Where is your home?” The hand that was stroking his scarlet pink hair stopped, Hyungwon opened his eyes to looked up to Hoseok.  
“My home… is here.”

There was something in his eyes, something that Hyungwon couldn’t figure out what, something sad and distant… something like… sadness but also hatred… disappointment…

“I miss my parents…” Hyungwon said again, closing his eyes tight as he fight back the tears that were threatening to fall.

The memory of that day flooded his mind, the terrified look on his mother’s face and the anger in his father’s voice, the disgust he felt towards the magic.

What will happen from now on? Will his parents hate him for being a magic? It’s not like he choose to be one isn’t it? Just like that man said… he was born as one.

_What will happen to his family?_

_Family?_

_Does he even have one?_

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Hoseok chuckled.  
“You already asked one.” Hyungwon pouted at Hoseok’s words.  
“I met this man… in my dre-vision… it seems like he knows everything that is happening in this universe, like yours and mine….”  
“There is no my universe and yours little warlock, this world is yours too.” Hoseok smiled.  
“He was like… he seems old, very old like… ancient but he also looks young…. I don’t know why but I get the feeling he keeps avoiding my real question…”  
“And your question was?”  
“Who is Eils Rahel.”  
“Do you really want to know about him?” Hyungwon nodded.  
“I told you before right?”  
“But you didn’t tell me what connections we have!” Hyungwon said almost whining.  
“Can’t you figure it out?”  
“How am I supposed to?”  
“You have the same eyes as his wife…”  
“So?”  
“And the same smile as him…” Hoseok said, his eyes reflected sadness in them.  
“Are they…” Hoseok nodded.  
“M-my… parents…?”  
“Your real ones, your magic ones…” Hyungwon shook his head.  
“N-no…” Hoseok tilted his head.  
“Why no? Why can’t they be yours?”  
“B-because… if… if I truly have parents, real ones… they wouldn’t abandoned me right? Left me on the side of streets to be adopted by another couple, they wouldn’t do that…”  
“Did they had a choice?” Hyungwon’s eyes widened.  
“W-what do you mean?”  
“Do you think any parents would gladly gave up their unborn child? You were only days old little warlock, what kind of parents do you think they are?”  
“W-why are-“  
“If only mundane like them didn’t-“ Hoseok turned his head away, Hyungwon shivered as he felt the air around the thickened.  
“Didn’t what Hoseok?”  
“Just forget it, go to sleep.”  
“No! I don’t-“ Hyungwon fell asleep under Hoseok’s sparks, unable to finish his words.  
“He deserves to know.” Younghyun said as he leaned against the doorframe.  
“But he didn’t deserves the hatred we felt.”

 

-

 

“I didn’t know you hate love that much, I thought faeries were supposed to be all sparkly and lovely?” Minhyuk turned around to see who it was.  
“Jooheon right?” Minhyuk smiled.

The boy nodded as he put the food tray on the bedside table, he took a seat as far as possible from the faerie on the bed. Crossing his arms on his chest, his hair was a pure white a contrast to his pale skin.

He has two deep dimples that showed even when he talk normally, he would’ve been Minhyuk’s type if it wasn’t for his sharp and annoying tongue.

“What do you want?”  
“Nothing.” Minhyuk raised his eyebrows.  
“Oh? The last time someone insulted me like this, they wanted to take my life away. Don’t you?”  
“Nah, your life is not interesting for me…”  
“So, what do you want then?”  
“Your truth."

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back... I'm sorry for delaying the updates and I'm really sorry if I had lost my touch on my stories.  
> I can't promise regular updates because I'm not even sure either, but I'll try to? Even if not once a week at least three weeks at max? Please bear with me, thank you.


	20. This Is Our Truth

"I'm sorry, you want what?" Minhyuk blinked, feeling insulted.  
"You can't see it, can you?" Jooheon asked, not bothering to answer Minhyuk's question.  
"See what?"  
"This," Jooheon said as he held his hand up.  
"You got a pretty hand there but I don't see a damn thing at all," Minhyuk clicked his tongue and crossed his arms.

There was something about this Jooheon boy that bothered him, something that made him feel all jittery and weird every time the boy was around. He didn't like any of it, the feeling of being helpless... depending on someone else to survive.

"You don't or won't?"  
"Listen, I don't know what you're talking about and I definitely did not appreciate this disrespect. As much as you hate to admit but I am still a crown prince and you shouldn't be treating me, forcing me or whatever you are doing now to me. If you want love then find someone else, don't come to someone who can't provide you any of it." Minhyuk spat, his eyes glowing dangerously.  
"Can't or won't?" Jooheon asked again, his cold eyes never leaving Minhyuk.  
"What the hell do you want??!"  
"As a crown prince you are pretty useless and stupid, what kind of faerie are you? Seeing the fate is your ability in the first place, you were the one to rule the fate of people's heart." Minhyuk blinked again.  
"Well, it is but as you can see, I can't. Now please go away," Minhyuk glared at him.  
"See, the problem is not that you can't see it but the fact that your unconscious state won't let you even remember it, not even the slightest bit."  
"Well, whatever it is, I'm glad that I don't have to see it. I think my own unconscious state might actually been a help to me more than you can be."  
"You're the crown prince, the fate of people's heart is in your hands. You can't run away forever, you can't run away from your own true self. One way or another it's gonna be back at you."  
"Yeah? And care to explain why you seemed to understand this better I do?" Minhyuk huffed, his eyes twitched in annoyance.  
"Because of this," Jooheon held his hand again.

This time the whole room fell into darkness before sparks of silver and golden lit in the air, just like fireworks. The room was glowing with silver and golden sparks, illuminating the small space, tracing Jooheon's facial features in a magical way.

And suddenly, Minhyuk could see a string of red thread wrapped around Jooheon's hand and fingers, slowly glowing to show the end of the string. Minhyuk followed the glow and hold his breath when it ends on his own hand, circling his trembling fingers.

"What is this?" He asked in disbelief.  
"This is the truth, the truth you should've seen from the moment you opened your eyes... the truth of fate," Jooheon said, still not moving from his spot.  
"I'm sorry to break your delusion but this is a very low trick you're doing now, string of fate? Me? Well, maybe other faeries can but not me. I'm sad to say this but I'm not the one you're looking for," Minhyuk glared at him and spat.  
"Fate don't lies, you should know it," Jooheon said before his eyes glowed dangerously.  
"They don't but they trick, by tricking you to believe that true love is actually exist and is awaiting you somewhere in your timeline. Reality sucks but when it doesn't? You've got to accept the fact that true love is only a lie made by fools in love," Jooheon tilted his head, his beautiful eyes looking deep into Minhyuk's eyes as if he was searching for something there.  
"Fool but not a liar," was all that Jooheon said before he walked out of the room.

Minhyuk huffed and growled, trying to calm himself. He took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

 

_Who believes in true love these days anyway?? And why is he so persistent to have me as his mate? It's like there's no one else left in the surface of planet earth._

 

-

 

"Are you going to keep avoiding the time? Letting him live in the dark and feeding him lies are gonna hurt both of you but especially him, he trust you Hoseok, don't let his trust waste away," Younghyun said as he watched Hoseok sitting by the lake from behind.  
"I'm... for as long as I can..." Hoseok smiled sadly.  
"He doesn't deserve the rotting hatred inside our heart... not every mundane is evil..."  
"But most of them though, do you remember what happened to Felix?" Hoseok clenched his jaw when he heard Felix's name.  
"It was-"  
"Inevitable? Accident? Or what Hoseok? As far as I know, what they did to him was beyond conscious. They knew exactly what were they doing and yet they choose to continue doing so until what? The boy was barely alive when we found him and for what? For a stupid ritual of proofing the supernatural existence and to destroy it _for the sake of humanity,_ " Younghyun scoffed.  
"If he knew the truth then probably you can protect him," Younghyun said again.  
"And that's exactly why he shouldn't know for as long as The Gods allowed him to, he was raised by mundane parents-"  
"Whom despises the existence of magic as if we are some sort of plaque."  
"But it doesn't mean he needs to know, he was happy Younghyun... he was so happy to have a family like them, to be able to feel the warmth of a family..." Hoseok said softly.  
"And for how long again? For as long as the Gods let you to? Flash news, they're not. You are breaking their laws and challenging them, you might have the power to take them all but laws are made to keep things in order."  
"I'd still do it, even if it takes my life..."  
"It's going to comeback at you, perhaps not yours but someone else's life," Younghyun said as he walked away.  
"Someone else's life..." Hoseok looked down at his own reflection on the lake.  
"They've taken enough lives from my hands."

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry for the late update and all... I'm also sorry if my stories aren't like what they used to be or if I'm missing touch here and there, I am also sorry for the late update schedule. I used to update every once a week but now I'm barely updating... Things been hard and I want to focus on one thing first, there's also exams coming so I had to take a rest in writing so I won't  be update for at least 3 weeks? Perhaps to one month.
> 
> I am so sorry and thank you for always staying by my side, loving my stories and all... Thank you.


	21. Rejection

Kihyun whimpered weakly when he tried to move his body, he felt sore and tired all over his body like he just got ran over by a truck 10 times back and forth. He tried to open up his eyes, breathing in and out to calm his heartbeats.

Something definitely happened while he was... passed out.

He blinked his eyes at the room's dim condition, trying to make out something or someone in front of him, blocking his vision to the room. After a few moments and a few blinks later he figured it was someone's chest, firm and sturdy.

_Minhyuk?_

_Nah, Minhyuk wasn't this well build._

_Then who?_

Kihyun tried to move again, feeling completely torn apart on his lower part. His action made the guy in front of him stirred in his sleep, shifted slightly in discomfort. Kihyun shut his lips tight and tried to hold his breath, afraid that he might awakened whoever in front of him.

"I swear to god, stop moving around Yoo Kihyun," the guy said in a low, raspy voice.

Kihyun shuddered at the voice, it was hot and he certainly did not get aroused by it. Definitely not. Nope.

But the guy knew his name which meant he should've known the guy too right? But Kihyun couldn't remember someone who was radiating big dick, alpha energy as much as this person did and he certainly wouldn't forget about them.

"Uhmm..." Kihyun's voice cracked.

Shit, his throat felt sore and dry. What the hell he's been doing any way?

"I suppose you don't remember what happened the last week?" Kihyun shook his head.  
"You got your first head and being all bitchy and whiny about not wanting another alpha other than me," the guy sighed out loud.  
"Uumm... do I know you?" Kihyun asked again, now he felt like he wanted to end his existence right here and now because of the guy's statement.

It meant he just had a week filled with sex, knotting, and pheromones with this guy. To put it simply, he begged this guy to fuck him senseless.

The guy sighed and shifted a little bit so that there was some space between him and Kihyun, Kihyun looked up and his eyes widened at the sight.

It was Hyunwoo, _Son Hyunwoo_. The alpha leader of the werewolves pack he and Minhyuk had suspicion about Hyungwon's kidnapping.

Son Hyunwoo, the guy that was supposed to be his mate.

Kihyun opened and closed his mouth like a fish, he was at loss of words. What the fuck did he sa- no, what the fuck did he begged to make such an alpha to fucked him?

Didn't Hyunwoo hate him? What was he doing helping Kihyun? He could've just left him to suffer his heat alone without any alphas.

"Look, I know you got a lot of questions going on inside your heat but I was just helping you because someone asked me to okay? This doesn't mean I wanted to be attached to you, no bonding or whatsoever. You want true love? Then go to someone available," Hyunwoo said as he sat up, the cover fell smoothly against his tanned skin.

Kihyun could see the scratch marks that he probably did on Hyunwoo's chocolate skin, there were also bite marks everywhere. Kihyun blushed at the sight as he looked down.

Hyunwoo stood up and putting on his clothes, well, pants. Kihyun raised his head and looked at the man.

"Where are you going?"  
"Back to my pack, it's been a week and I'm pretty sure your heat is over by now. You don't need my help anymore," Hyunwoo said as he took his clan ring.  
"B-but..."  
"Look, I told you that this was a one time help only. I didn't help you because I wanted to and you should keep it in mind, I still despises your presence here and still going to send you out of my territory. Just because we had sex doesn't mean I am accepting you, you are not that one person for me and you can't be one. I suggest you to back off and forget everything, I don't like your race or your breed as matter of fact I hate your existence. Enough reasons for me to kill you but considering your parents' position in the magic, I'll let this slipped. You should go home," Hyunwoo said before he walked out of the room, not bothering to gave Kihyun one last look before the door was closed.

He missed Kihyun's red eyes, the building up tears and Kihyun's choked words. He missed the one thing that was breaking apart, the one broken thing he'd regret for the rest of his life.

 

* * *

 

"Is kihyun fine? I am going home with him tomorrow," Minhyuk asked as he paced back and forth.

He hadn't seen Kihyun for a week, the solar eclipse passed with minimum damages because of Hyunwoo's power but they still haven't contacted Minhyuk's parents or Kihyun's and that was a bad news for everyone. His father could've sent his men to search for Minhyuk, well, his mother most likely.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, I calculated everything and today his heat should be over soon," Eunwoo smiled.  
"Yeah? To think that I let that bastard fuck Kihyun was... uughh I'm going to hate myself for life," Minhyuk wailed in frustration as he pulled his hair.

Just as he was about to said something, Hyunwoo walked by without sparing them a glance.

"Oh he's out? It means Kihyun is alone right?" Minhyuk said as he stormed to where Kihyun was.

He didn't bother to knock and stepped inside, he cringed at the dim light, adjusting his eyes to the darkness before his sparks opened the curtains around the room. He turned around and his breath hitched at the sight of Kihyun, the boy was crouching down and crying, sobbing badly.

Minhyuk rushed to his side and pulled Kihyun into his warm embrace, he rocked the boy back and forth gently.

"Ki... what happened?" Kihyun didn't say anything and just shook his head, continuing to cry.

It was the most heartbreaking cry Minhyuk ever heard, it was so painful, so loss... so hopeless. Kihyun choked on his tears a few times as he continued to sobbed, Kihyun's grips on Minhyuk's shirt tightened.

He looked so broken, Minhyuk tried to soothe Kihyun before he made Kihyun to looked at his eyes.

Something died in his eyes, something was loss... something was stolen in his eyes.

"Kihyun...?" Minhyuk called out.

Kihyun shook his head as his body began to trembling from the excessive crying, his sparks started to flooded out of his body uncontrollably, swarming inside the room with pearly white.

Going back and forth around the room violently as if it they were searching for something, suddenly all of the window broke and his sparks struck outside in the speed of lightning.

There were pieces of broken glasses scattered around the room and Kihyun's sparks couldn't stop flooding out.

"Kihyun please stop, you're going to die if all of your sparks flooded out!" Minhyuk shook Kihyun's petite body but it seemed like Kihyun was far in his mind, trapped by sadness and desperation.

"Kihyun!"

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. Who expected Hyunwoo's going to be a jerk leaving Kihyun like that? Hands up y'all.  
> This is just the beginning, did your really think I was going to make a fluff, romance showki already? Nah, not my thing. You two, get broken and then perhaps... Maybe... After that... /Shrugs/
> 
> I also noticed that this story got lots of grammatical errors in the previous chapters like the others, I already edit CTME but pretty sure there's one or two that I missed so I ask for your understanding because English is not my first language.
> 
> I'm also sorry for the long update, things got worse and I feel like I hate the world, I hate everything and honestly? It's not good. I basically hates everything around me including my family, the pressure is real guys so if I don't update my stories for quite some times please keep in mind I might actually struggling with my depression and please please please don't rush me, it makes me think that I'm not good enough, a bad author and someone you shouldn't put your hopes to.
> 
> As I always told you, I will never drop any of my stories... It'll just taking longer than it used to, not dropping them at all.


	22. The King

They have taken enough lives from my hand...

Hoseok gritted his teeth before he closed his eyes, flashes of blood, dead bodies and the scream that haunted him to the end of the world. He could still smell the fresh blood on his hands.

_"You took everything away from me just because I was the king"_

Hoseok took a sharp breath before he opened his eyes, glowing dangerously red as his sparks filled the room with the colour of blood.

The moment they took everything away from me, I was made from the pain and raging hatred inside my heart.

**I am the last of my kind, the first of my kingdom.**

Hoseok was pulled out of his own sparks when there was a knock on the door, he took a deep breath before releasing his bind around the room.

"Come in," Hoseok said.

It was Younghyun, his right hand.

"What is it Younghyun?"  
"The patrons..."  
"What about the patrons?"  
"They are missing, we couldn't trace their sparks at some point in the realm. We have sent our border guards but they couldn't pick up a single hint of sparks, we think something happened..."  
"Hyunjin..." Hoseok whispered.  
"He's missing too my king, the first one to disappeared from our radar." Younghyun avoided Hoseoks eyes.  
"And Lord Daehyun is also missing My King," Younghyun muttered under his breath.  
"Daehyun?" Younghyun nodded.  
"Yes My King, he went after the patrons after we found out that they were missing one by one." Hoseok gritted his teeth, claws digging into his skin. His eyes glowed dangerously red and the air was thick from the smell of blood.  
"Call Hyunwoo," was the only thing Hoseok said before he disappeared in red sparks.

 

* * *

  
"What did you do to him?" Eunwoo asked as soon as he was inside Hyunwoo's office.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Kihyun, the elven warlock. You left him broken, his sparks were flooding out uncontrollably like something broke him... what did you do Hyunwoo? The boy almost die!" Hyunwoo rolled his eyes.  
"I didn't do anything to him, maybe he was just being a sad, sappy elven warlock he is," Hyunwoo sneered.  
"Really?" Eunwoo asked in disbelief.  
"Are you going to keep being a bastard like this? For the rest of your life? Did you realize that he was broken?? He changed for fuck's sake Hyunwoo!" Eunwoo yelled, frustrated by Hyunwoo's cold heart.  
"I agreed to help him, not to feed him with lies such as love nor did I accept him!" Hyunwoo raised his voice, the air was thick with his alpha pheromones.  
"Shame on you," Eunwoo said before he walked out of the office.

 

 

* * *

 

"Is he going to be okay?" Eunwoo asked, looking at Kihyun's state.

The elven boy was staring blankly, there was still some visible pearly sparks surrounding him along with golden sparks.

"I don't know," Minhyuk said coldly.  
"Look, thank you for worrying about him but we need to go now," Eunwoo nodded.  
"It's the only thing I can do, I'll handle Hyunwoo," Eunwoo said as he smiled weakly.

Seeing Kihyun like this pierced his heart, knowing that he was the one who asked Hyunwoo to help him... He shouldn't have done so.

Minhyuk gave him a small smile before stepping back, holding Kihyun in his arms. Kihyun looked so fragile now, he exhausted himself to sleep and his eyes were red and puffy.

It was clear that his sparks yearned their master by their uncontrollable fuzzing moves around Kihyun's petite body Moving uncontrollably as if they couldn't sense their master's existence, as if Kihyun was dead to them.

"Where are the prisoners?" Eunwoo turned around to see Hyunwoo with the guards searching for Minhyuk and Kihyun.

Hyunwoo looked up and gritted his teeth when he saw that Minhyuk and Kihyun were on the grass field.

Right when Hyunwoo arrived with Jooheon, Minhyuk whistled and the wind was blowing harshly. The temperature dropped to below freezing, their breaths turned into white smokes, Kihyun's eyes shot opened, glowing white as elven runes were visible and glowing on his skin.

"Come to us,  _Galadriel_." Minhyuk said, his eyes too, glowing in golden.

There was a deafening, horrifying howl before a big, white wolf appeared. The wolf had pearly white eyes along with the exact same runes like the ones on Kihyun's body. The wolf let Minhyuk jumped on him with Kihyun's in his arms before disappearing in white sparks. Leaving the werewolves in awe and shocked.

  
**/You can imagine Kihyun's wolf is like the pictures above. I took the legend of nine tailed fox as its background but instead of fox it's a wolf. To be precisely just like a character from anime called Natsume Yuujinchou, Madara (or real form of Madara) but with nine tails and in a shape of wolf but you can always imagined it as Madara. If you want to see more, feel free to search! And as for the runes, it was the exact same one as the one on Madara's forehead but along with others elven runes/**

"What was..."

"Spirit of the north."

 

 

* * *

 

"Mom! Dad!" Minhyuk yelled as soon as he was back in faerie kingdom.

They were engulfed by white sparks before it disappeared. The guards rushed to him and Kihyun, Minhyuk ordered them to get Kihyun to the medical house in the east.

"Mom! Where's mom?!??" Minhyuk yelled in panic as he followed the guards.  
"Prince Minhyuk, what happened?" A faerie doctor came to his side.  
"Something happened to Kihyun, please where is my mom???" Minhyuk asked in panic, he couldn't even think straight anymore.  
"Minhyuk!" Minhyuk turned around to find his mother looking at both of the teenagers in panic.  
"Oh my, what happened??" His mother rushed to Kihyun's side, emitting gentle sparks that engulfed Kihyun wholly.  
"I don't- I don't know mom. He- He got his heat, something triggered his heat and- and there was this werewolf- I- I can't-" Minhyuk choked on his tears.  
"Well treat him son, please calm yourself first," his mother said as she ordered the faerie doctors to treat Kihyun immediately.

"We need to give them some space honey," his mother said, trying to pried Minhyuk away from Kihyun but Minhyuk shook his head furiously and bit his lips.  
"Honey, I know you don't want to leave him and you're worried but let the doctors do their job. He'll be fine," his mother said again, pulling Minhyuk a little bit harder this time.

The boy bit his lip before nodding weakly and followed his mother outside the room, he sat on the chair and dropped his face onto his palms before sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's my fault," Minhyuk said between his cries.  
"No honey, it's not Please don't blame yourself for this, Kihyun wouldn't want you to," his mother said, rubbing circles on Minhyuk's back.  
"But we were just trying to find Hyungwon and- and if only the eclipse didn't happen we wouldn't be like this," his mother sighed.  
"You mentioned a werewolf earlier honey, who was he?" Minhyuk shook his head.  
"Son, I need you to tell me who was he? If what you said is true, if Kihyun's heat came after years he was presented as an omega it could mean he found his mate and letting them apart from each other like this will cause harm for both of them."  
"B-but he said he hate Kihyun! I saw it in Kihyun's memories!" Minhyuk sobbed harder.

The faerie queen sighed, judging from what Minhyuk said it could only mean one thing. Kihyun's mate had already found another companion in their life long before he met Kihyun.

They could've established a permanent relationship, a bond even. The bond could affect their mate bonding, even both of their health could be affected to.

In some cases like this, both mates ended up dead or dying and Kihyun being The Child of The Stars made it a lot worse because his sparks seeks for an alpha to bind them.

"Well fix this honey. Don't worry, we will."

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Hoseok is going to have a talk soon with Hyunwoo and it seems like Hyungwon's sight came true? Daehyun is missing and will he be fine??  
> Also there is so much more about Kihyun that we'll find out in the future chapters~


	23. The Dragon and The Sun

Kihyun woke up with unbelievable pain all over his body, he tried to move his hand but he ended up hurting even more.

He opened his white eyes slowly, squinting and waiting for them to adjust to the dim light of the room, he looked around carefully, judging from the layout this must be a faerie’s hospital.

He looked to the side at the sleeping faerie prince, Minhyuk’s face looked worn out, tired, even in sleep and there were huge bruised bags under his eyes.

“You’re not pretty anymore,” Kihyun muttered.

The flashback of what happened in Hyunwoo’s palace flooded his mind, he remembered the harsh words and rejection from _his alpha_ , just the memory of it felt like a hot knife through his heart.

He knew Hyunwoo had a mate before him, Changkyun’s mother, but it wasn’t like Kihyun asked to bond with him.

Hey, if he could have had the chance he would’ve chosen for a better mate than Hyunwoo.

Kihyun closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again. He could still sense Hyunwoo’s sparks even from this far, smell his musky aroma, the sent of cinnamon and fresh night air still lingered around him.

Kihyun sneered at the thought, he was forced into a rather harsh bonding and even after offering himself and having sex with Hyunwoo, the man still didn’t accept him.  


_How did I end up in this abusive relationship again?_  


Beside him Minhyuk stirred in his sleep, his eyebrows knitted in discomfort. The faeire was mumbling something incoherently, clearly distressed by whatever dream he was having.

He suddenly sat up, now wide awake, eyes open and glowing. Sparks fluttering around him, wrapping him in a golden glow.  


 

“It’s funny how you thought you could take me down like that,” a man said from behind with a smug grin on his face.  
“Well, one can always try,” the other smaller man said with a smile, circling his arms around the other and kissing him.  
“I’m a dragon honey, what do you expect? **We don’t kneel before anyone.** ”  
“Well you did kneel before me,” the petite man giggled.  
“Eh, can’t argue with that, I just can’t resist your charms” the other man grinned, showing deep dimples on his cheeks.  
“Do you think we’ll be reborn?” asked the other man raising one eyebrow.  
“I mean after this life is over… It’s just… There’s war everywhere Arsha, don’t you just get tired of it?” the petite man smiled before sitting down beside his lover.  
“It’s our job to keep the two worlds in balance Karu, it’s what we do,” Karu sighed with a forlorn look in his eyes.

Arsha raised his hand and dragged his fingers through the the soft hairs at the base of his lovers neck in a soothing manner

“Are you always this positive or are you just trying to piss me off?” Arsha cooed and stroked  his thumbs over Karu’s cheeks.  
“Both honey, both,” Arsha winked.  


 

Minhyuk gasped when he fell to the floor, he coughed a few times before blinking at the sight in front of him. Kihyun was looking at him, unamused but also apologetic.

“I’m sorry, I can’t use my spark to help you,” Kihyun said apologetically.  
“I—no, it’s fine, I mean of course you’re still weak after your sparks flooded out—wait you’re awake? Why didn’t you wake me??” Minhyuk said as he stood up, dusting off his pants.  
“You were asleep and when I was about to wake you up, you had your vision, so I couldn’t really wake you,” Kihyun shrugged, regretting it instantly, hissing at the pain that shot through his body.  
“What did you see?”  
“I don’t know… some weird couple? I guess?” Kihyun looked at him unimpressed.  
“You didn’t care enough to observe your surroundings?”  
“There was nothing to see Kihyun, everything burnt down to ashes. There were no trees at all, no greenery or anything colorful, only ashes as wide as one could see. It was like a twin earth but with no colors and no living beings, everything was the same except that part and it’s kind of creeping me out so no, I did not bother to look around.” Minhyuk rolled his eyes.  
“What about the couple?”  
“I think they were dragons or something, one of them mentioned……alluded that he was a dragon but I couldn’t figure the other one out, nothing specific about him…..”  
“A dragon? Does this mean your vision was from millions of years ago?” Kihyun could’ve laughed his ass off at Minhyuk’s face when the realization hit him but sadly, he was still very much aware of his injuries.  
“It could be… I never thought of that but isn’t it weird? If that was the earth millions of years ago, what do you think happened? And how did the earth become like this?”  
“What if it’s not the earth?” Kihyun trailed off thoughtfully.  
“Bitch I’m not Sherlock Holmes so you need to actually say the words,” Minhyuk rolled his eyes.  
“What if it’s _the realm_? What if- MY MOM!” Kihyun suddenly yelled, almost destroying Minhyuk’s eardrums in the process.  
“Where is my mom? Is she okay? What happened to her? I had a vision about her getting attacked, what happened??????” a clearly distressed Kihyun bombarded the faerie with questions.  
“Hey, calm down! I was with you the whole time wasn’t I? How am I supposed to know?” Minhyuk glared still rubbing his ears.  
“But we could always ask my mother if she knows anything, do you want to come home with me?” Kihyun nodded gratefully.  
“Then come on, let’s ask my mom!”

 

 

* * *

 

“Do you want to go home dear?” Kihyun nodded.  
“Do you want to go home or hear what happened first?” Minhyuk’s mother asked the elf in front of her.  
“Umm… is it okay if I choose home first? I can ask my dad about what happened…” Kihyun bit his lip with worry.  
“Of course dear,” Minhyuk’s mother chuckled before releasing her sparks.

They were glowing in different shades of silver before engulfing Kihyun to transport him home and then disappeared.

“Do you think Kihyun will be okay?” Minhyuk asked his mother with a frown.  
“He will be.”

 

 

* * *

 

  
“Dad!” Kihyun called.

His house looked empty, there were no guards in the corridors not even in front of the main gate.  


_Where is everyone?_  


Kihyun quickly went to the backyard, and to his relief, he saw his parents and some of the guards there, Kihyun let out a deep sigh and some tension left his shoulders.

Walking towards his parents, his father looked behind himself and his face lit up with happiness when he saw his son.

“Kihyun, my son,” his father stood up and welcomed him with a warm hug.  
“We missed you dear,” his mother said from behind his father.  
“Mom! You’re safe? You’re not hurt?” Kihyun asked, searching for any wounds, earning a laugh from his mother.  
“No, I managed to slip away with minor injuries. Luckily my spark has healing abilities so I was able to heal myself on the way here,” his mother explained.  
"But sadly they got away, the elven coven is looking for them now, as we speak."  
"Do you remember something about them? I-- I saw you got stabbed... And there was blood everywhere... And--" Kihyun's mother smiled and cupped his face. She pressed a kiss between his brows to soothe him  
"I'm fine dear," his mother said, a smile on her face.  
"But you got hurt because of me didn’t you?"  
"No, I'm the king's advisor Kihyun, danger will always follow me. It's not because of you or because of anyone else," his mother shook her head, her fingers caressing Kihyun's cheeks gently.  
“Where are the other guards? I didn’t see anyone at the gate…”  
“They are in the palace son, Admiral Kang called for volunteers for a mission to the realm,”  
“A mission to the realm?” his mother nodded.  
“It seems like something happened and Admiral Kang had to make sure it won’t be a threat to those of us who are living in the outside realm.”  
“Anyway son, I see that your mating didn’t go too well…” his father said, looking him over with worry etched in his brows.  
“What are you implying?” Kihyun squinted his eyes.  
“We told you that your mate will be hard to tame but you never believed us, not even once,” his mother sighed and shook her head.  
“You are glowing with life son, you are really glowing,” his father said again, trying to hold his big grin.  
“Speaking of my mate… I really need to go, I’ll be back home soon though,” Kihyun said as he kissed his mother’s cheeks and hugged his father again.  
“To the werewolves’ den?” his father asked, cocking his eyebrow.  
“To my future home, duh,” Kihyun rolled his eyes before disappearing in pearly sparks.  
“It’s going to be hard on him,” Kihyun’s father exclaimed with a sigh as soon as Kihyun disappeared.  
“I know…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Minhyuk have another vision, Arsha and Karu... Who do you think they are? And why were Minhyuk having a vision of them?
> 
> Would you care to tell me your theories about this chapter or story as in whole? ㅋㅋㅋ I'd like to hear your thousands~
> 
> Anyway... It seems like Kihyun won't back down soon~
> 
> And thank you for my amazing beta, Erika my honey my sweetheart you did a very amazing job ❤️ I love you lots honey 💕


	24. Gashina

To say that Hyunwoo’s guards and maids were in utter shock was an understatement, they were horrified by what was happening in the alpha’s den.

Kihyun, the elven warlock that their alpha despised had teleported to Hyunwoo’s resident without a notification first, he had demanded to see the alpha despite knowing well that Hyunwoo probably would rip his throat the moment he saw Kihyun but of course, who were the maids to say no to what Kihyun asked?

Kihyun was sitting on the bench at the backyard garden, enjoying his tea while scanning the residents. His fingers moved in a magical way, performing a certain magic to make the snow fall inside Hyunwoo’s resident only. Covering the ground in white and decorating the ceilings with snowflakes.

“Mr. Yoo, I sincerely hope that you will stop raining this resident with snow…” one of the butler said bowing down to Kihyun.  
“But this palace is boring, you know? _Boring_ ,” Kihyun rolled his eyes.  
“How could someone live in this empty palace anyway? It’s so… painful for my eyes to see,” Kihyun scrunched his nose at the sight.  
“Then gauge your eyeballs out,” a cold voice said from behind, the butlers and maids bowed down and excused themselves upon the arrival of their master and Doctor Eunwoo.  
“Gee, how loving of you,” Kihyun sneered before he gave a nod to Eunwoo who was standing not so far away from them.  
“What do you want?” Hyunwoo growled, his eyes were glowing in sunset colours.  
“I told you before, I want what’s mine,” Kihyun said, slowly standing up to face Hyunwoo.  
“This house, the title…” Kihyun trailed off, taking another step closer until they were inch apart from each other.  
“And your heart,” Kihyun whispered the last words before looking up, his eyelashes fluttered and his own eyes glowed, reacting to Hyunwoo’s sunset ones.  
“I am nobody’s,” Hyunwoo hissed and bare his fangs.  
“Oh silly,” Kihyun giggled.  
_“You were, you are and you will always be mine,”_ Kihyun said as he tip toed and pecked Hyunwoo’s lips softly.

Hyunwoo growled and pushed Kihyun away hard but the elf only smiled and tilted his head, clearly amused by Hyunwoo’s actions.

“Why? Are you scared?” Kihyun smirked.  
“I have no fear,” Hyunwoo spat.  
“Oh, really? Then why are you avoiding me??? I’m your fucking mate Son Hyunwoo, look at me in the eyes and tell me why are you avoiding our bond!” Kihyun hissed.  
“BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT MY MATE!” Hyunwoo growled and Kihyun’s eyes widened at his words.  
“Not your mate???! Then what the fuck is this??!” Kihyun said as he showed his neck where Hyunwoo bit his scent gland.  
“YOU ARE MY MATE SON HYUNWOO, YOU ARE MY FUCKING MATE AND YOU SHOULD ACCEPT THE FATE BECAUSE YOU BIND US TOGETHER!” Kihyun yelled, his sparks fuzzing around him wildly, an indication that he was emotionally very unstable.  
“You want to keep loving her? Fine, but don’t you dare insult me like this! I am different from her and just because she gave up on her life just for the sake of yours doesn’t mean you could cut me off of what’s mine!” Kihyun raised his voice.  
“How did you know about her? Where did you hear everything about that?!?” Hyunwoo grabbed Kihyun by his wrists and Kihyun winced at the pain.

Kihyun was taken aback by Hyunwoo’s action, the man eyes were clouded with emotions he never seen before and it made him mad, knowing that Hyunwoo would react like this for his dead mate and not a single interest in Kihyun.

“EVERYONE KNOWS HER!” Kihyun yelled back and pulled his hands away.  
“She’s the water guardian, of course everyone in the realm knows her,” Kihyun spat, his eyes glowing dangerously.  
“You should know that I’m an ice and water kneeled down before me, you should never forget the ranks in the realm Son Hyunwoo… I am higher than her… _I am higher than you_ ,” Kihyun hissed, the rune on his forehead glowed in blood colour.  
_“I command the water,”_ Kihyun said as his sparks flowed around Hyunwoo’s sunset ones.  
“You want to know why I know???” Kihyun challenged Hyunwoo but the alpha kept his mouth shut.  
“Because I’m the child of the stars, the sky told me everything!” Kihyun spat.  
“You want to know why??????!? ASK THE GODS YOURSELF!”

Kihyun was so mad at the fact that Hyunwoo kept denying the fate even though he knew about it, it wasn’t like Kihyun didn’t try his best to be a good mate for him.

Kihyun had dreamed of having a loving mate, a loving family and lots of kids but knowing that his mate was Hyunwoo… who wouldn’t be mad at that?

But at least he didn’t deny their fate, he knew that going against the Gods’ order was like asking for a death sentence.

Hyunwoo wasn’t the only one hurting but the older male kept pushing him away, what was Kihyun supposed to do? Just accept the rejection and live alone until sadness took away his life??

Before any of them could say anything, Eunwoo took a step closer to Kihyun.

His sparks were flowing around his slender fingers and his eyes glowed in electric blue.

“Are you… are you pregnant?” Eunwoo asked breathless.  
“W-what the hell are you talking about?” Kihyun stuttered and took a step back, his eyes traveled to Hyunwoo who was looking at him in surprise.  
“Stop looking!” Kihyun hissed, his sparks made a defense barrier around him.  
“Oh my moon… you are pregnant! Now wonder why, I could feel your powers leaking out of your body. Just imagine it… Fire and ice, combined into one…” Eunwoo said in amazement.  
“Dear moon, the child will surely born with monstrous power…” Kihyun was about to say something when he got a vision.

 

 

“Who are you?” Changkyun asked innocently, holding onto his doll tightly.

There was a man in the forest, hiding in the darkness. His eyes were glowing in a terrifying green.

“I am darkness and everything in between,” the man said, reaching out his thin and boney hand towards Changkyun.

“Dark shall come and rise.”

 

 

Kihyun gasped and coughed, his breathing was erratic and he was drenched in sweat. Eunwoo immediately took a place by his side, checking for his vitals.

“What—“ Eunwoo’s words were cut off when Kihyun whistled, his eyes and the runes on his body glowed in pearly white.

There was a harsh wind blowing towards them before a big, white wolf appeared in front of them. Howling in a very high pitch tone yet melodious one.

 _“Protect him at the cost of your life,”_ Kihyun commanded to the wolf, Galadriel bowed his head before disappearing in pearly white sparks.  
“What was that about?” Hyunwoo finally asked, looking at Kihyun with firm eyes.  
“What’s with the news of you being pregnant and then suddenly had a vision? What did you see?” Kihyun said nothing as he stared into the distance where Galadriel disappeared.

 

“He’s here…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun finally snapped at Hyunwoo and he's ready to claim what was his im the first place, do you think Galadriel will save Changkyun in time? And who is the mysterious, dark man?
> 
>  
> 
> AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR MONSTA X ON VLIVE EVENT 😊😊😊
> 
>  
> 
> THIS WILL ALSO MARKS MY LAST UPDATE OF 2018, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!
> 
> MY HIATUS HAS OFFICIALLY STARTED, I'M REALLY GLAD I MADE IT UNTIL HERE. THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> IT HAS BEEN A ROCKY ROAD FOR ME BUT IT WAS ALSO ENJOYABLE BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS, I'M SORRY FOR BEING SICK MOST OF THE TIMES AND ALSO IF MY UPDATES SOMEWHAT LACKING IN SO MANY THINGS.
> 
> HOPEFULLY I WILL BE BACK WITH MORE SERIES IN THE FUTURE AS APRIL WILL MARKS MY FINAL YEAR OF SCHOOL, I WILL FINALLY BE FREE (lol) 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE, FOR THE SUPPORT AND LOVE. I KNOW I HAVE FLAWS BUT THANK YOU FOR APPRECIATING WHAT I LOVE THE MOST, WRITING. IT TOOK A LOT OF COURAGE TO START MY OWN SERIES AND MAKE IT PUBLIC BUT Y'ALL WAS TOTALLY WORTH EVERY SINGLE THING!
> 
> THANK YOU FOR MY SWEETEST BABY ELIE FOR BEING THERE WHEN I NEEDED YOU THE MOST, FOR BEING THE SWEETEST BABY OF THE YEAR FOR ME. I LOVE YOU AND WILL ALWAYS DO ❤️
> 
> LASTLY, I WISH MONSTA X AND DAY6 A GOOD YEAR AHEAD! LET'S MAKE 2019 SHINES BRIGHTER THAN 2018! LET'S MAKE IT OUR YEAR! ❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
>  
> 
> BYE ❤️ SEE YOU SOON ❤️
> 
>  
> 
> DECEMBER 2018 ➡️ APRIL 2019


End file.
